The Summer Like No Other
by kaitlin1198
Summary: Everything in the books really happens. Rated T for very slight swearing, underage drinking (no im not advising you too), and of course kissing(Zammie!)Also theres a twist to the entire plot, summary inside. This is my fourth or fifth serious fanfic. And always R&R. Reveiws help me know what to improve. Also i try not to do fluff, I like things realistic, but there is drama.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Everything that takes place in the books still hapens, and they catch the circle the big thing is it all happened a year earlier. So the first 2 books take place in 9th grade, the 3&4th in 10th and the last 2 in 11th grade. So they have 12th grade with no circle and no worries, pretty fluffy and OOC at times. Oh yeah Liz doesn't exist, sorry, but i never feel the need for her to be in the stories if more than 3 people PM or review telling me they want her in here I'll add her.

Setting: Day before Summer Break of 11th grade, after Circle is captured.

"So," Bex flops into the bean bag chair beside me, "What are you doing this summer, and it better not be running away from us?" She smiles.

I laugh but it doesn't reach my eyes, too many bad memories I guess, "I don't know I am going to see my grandparents to spend some time with them since i won't be able to once I start working with the CIA, but I was thinking that I would just see them on Christmas break instead of this summer," I then know why she is smiling, "What do you have planned?" I asked faking a terrified voice.

"Its nothing terrible, I promise. Now guess what Macey got for her most recent birthday?"

"A new private jet," I closed the book about flipping maneuvers.

She shook her head," First on our Road Trip Spectacular is Mace's new Yacht. Then we are going to cruise from Florida to Las Vegas if thats alright with everyone. After that it will be like June something and remember the CIA set up that huge memorial for your Dad. And after that we will go chill with Grant, Nick, and Jonas in Maceys mansion."

"Sounds good," I began, but then I had to pause," Wait just a sec. Las Vegas?"

Bexs devious smile grew, "We have fake licenses. Macey and I want to go to a bar for the first time ever. I don't care what you guys do."

"A bar? Like get drunk? We'll get in trouble," I argued.

Bex sighed, "No one ever has to find out. Cam you need some fun."

"I dont want to get drunk, Bex."

"Fine, but we are still going. You and Zach can stay at the hotel."

"Well, fine," I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I don't care if your bloody mad right now you'll thank me later," She pulled me to my feet, "Get packing."

This was going to be the longest summer ever.


	2. Chapter 2

I **finally got 4 reviews so I figured its time to update. Just to answer your question there will be some Zammie and I'm going to try to make it fluffy, I think I write like that already. Also I put its going to be pretty OOC at times. Since Im only 13 im not sure if ill really write about them getting drunk or if I might have them change their plans or something. Its up to you what do you think? Now onto the story.**

"Hey guys can we talk to you in my office for a minute?" Mom said as she was walking out of the Grand Hall. Even though summer break started today and it was just seven in the morning almost everybody had left last night or been packing last night and boarded a plane at the crack of dawn.

"Sure, we'll be there as soon as we get done," I said referring to my food even though she was had never quit walking and was at the door by the time I began speaking.

Suddenly hands covered my eyes, "Guess who?" I hit him over the head, "Ow," Zach whined sitting beside me.

"You deserve it, DA," Bex barked.

"Shut up," Zach threatened, but it sounded more like, "Shum Plup." Because Zach had an enormous chuck of toast in his mouth.

"Don't tell me to shut up or else," Bex threatened.

"Whatever, sis," Zach said grabbing the whole plate of bacon. Bex didn't interject at that, they had gotten a lot closer lately, like brother and sister and if one of them said bro or sis it was like a this conversation is over sign.

"You don't need that your going to get fat," Macey said, "At least give Cammie some she needs some meat on her bones, who much?" Mace said referring to my weight.

"I've told you I weight the exact amount I am suppose to now, 118."

"Yes but for a spy its always good to be a few pounds over average weight, not overweight but 121 would be perfect for as much as you work out Cam," Liz squeaked looking up from her book.

"Hey Liz are you coming on vacation with us?" Bex asked.

"Yeah, to the yacht not Las Vegas. I'm going to go visit my sister and try to knock some sense into her so she won't join Gallagher."

"Why do you not want her here," Macey asked playing with the ends of her jet black hair.

"Well its not that I don't wont her here, but Gallagher changes people and I still want my little sister as my little sister."

At that point I jumped in, "Liz I think you should let her do what she wants to, she not as smart as you but shes smart enough, and she will always look up to you. She's not like you shes strong enough, she wont have to get as strong as you it won't be as hard, but we'll keep her out of trouble I promise."

"What do you mean?" Liz, the genius, didn't understand, really?

"I mean we'll make sure that she doesn't end up in some kind of big mess with people trying to kill her, if that's what your scared of. What happened to us has never happened to anyone else in Gallagher history at least as a student."

Liz sat there for a moment, "I guess in a way I was scared of that and your right shes old enough to make her own decisions, but I still need to go see my family."

"Its alright, We'll have fun without you, my gosh I'm just joking, "Macey laughed.

"C'mon Zach you snooze you loose, eat later we're all done," Bex said.

"Fine," Zach mumbled getting up and intertwining our hands before pecking me on the nose.

"I wonder what they want to talk about," Macey said as we approached the Grand Halls door.

**Yep thats a filler chapter. Sorry no real action or ramance or anything. Im like really nervous about a solo for choir tommorow and part of a BIG English report is due. Anyway I have a question for you should it be like BIG NEWS? or not that important new, but news? Or should it just be like them wanting to know what they are going to do for the summer you tell me?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I haven't updated in a while sorry promise more chapters in the near future. Not real Zammie in this chapter but kinda it that makes any sense.; its partial a filler but its needed anyway so yeah.**

**Hazard- Crying, and no Zammie so if that's what your looking for its not here as mentioned above**

Cammie POV

"What is it you wanted to talk to us about?" I ask Mom as we walk in the door.

"Its not me that has some news its them," She waggles her finger in the direction of Abby and Townsend.

"Alright guys, so Cammie is family and you are all close enough to be family so I decided to tell you all together, Townsend and I are getting married."

"uh," Bex is the first to speak after 4.5 seconds of silence.

"We may argue a lot but who doesn't, ands we are officially engaged," Abby pulls a beautiful sterling silver ring out of her pocket and slips it on her finger before examining it, "Its simple, I like it," then she kisses Townsend in front of us for 34 seconds.

"The kiss looked fake," Macey accused.

"Guys we were turned away from you, you didn't see actual lips," Abby said patiently waiting for the news to soak in.

While everyone, even Joe, just stares not sure of what to say I look up at Zach, "Should we tell them?" I whisper.

He shrugs but I guess it's a yes because he takes a deep breath, " Hopefully no one will kill me, but we have some news to, kinda," Zach begins.

Everyone is staring in his direction and Bex/Macey look like they might really kill him.

"Zach and I," I paused, "um Zach, I, well, Zach gave me a ring, we are partially engaged."

"What?" Macey asked.

"Its more like a promise ring," Zach said trying to save me, but truthfully he had really told me it was a long-term engagement ring.

"Mom are you okay with this?" She hasn't spoken since we walked in the room and for her to be the headmistress its unlike her.

"Its fine. What are you guys planning on doing this summer?"

"We are going on Macey yacht then the thing for Cammies dad and then to Macey beach house, so lots of beach and I think we will probably be in Florida like Daytona or some where are there," Bex filled in, " I'm in charge planning Macey has the money and Zach, Cammie, and Liz make it fun. Is that okay, can we do that."

"It sounds fine when do you plan on leaving?" Joe asked.

"Sometime this morning our bags are all packed and everythings in place for us to leave at the airport on Macey's jet at nine."

"So can we go?" Macey asked eagerly.

"Yes," Mom said and we all hopped up suddenly more than ready to leave Gallagher, the safest place I could ever be. _They aren't after me any more,_ I reminded myself. "May I talk to you Cameron," Mom asked after everyone had left including Abby, Townsend, and Joe.

I sat by in the chair across from her desk, " I love you Cammie, and you deserve someone that loves you. Therefore I'm not really mad, I know that you and Zach are serious and I know that Zach would never treat you wrong, but Joe and I just want nothing unplanned to happen between you guys," Uh-oh that last thing I wanted was the talk.

"Mom," I cut in, "It not, I promise, I love you and I'm glad you and Joe care," *mentally gag* "I have to go, I promise to call you soon," I whiz out of the door throwing a kiss in her direction.

Outside of the door I find a embarrassed Zach, "He _talked _with you?" Zach nodded.

"It's a good thing I love you, Gallagher Girl." He said walking me down the hallway.

Never ever leave Bex in charge of transportation.

"I refuse to fly on a plane I don't care what class," Macey yelled causing a group of people to turn and stare at her. " My plane was suppose to be her 2 hours ago, now I want to fly on my plane."

"Ma'am, " The young man that couldn't be older that 24 said, "If you could just be patient I'm sure that,"

"No," Macey snapped, "Get me my plane, I'm done being patient. I waited in this freaking airport for over 2 hours a homeless guy hit on me, and two people have recognized as McHenry. I demand my plane now."

"Ma'am there is truly nothing I can do until we either find your plane or you get on a first class plane."

Macey sighed, "I'm sorry," choked and even though I could only see her back I now she was fake crying, "Its just that as a, a, b-baby I was on a plane crashed," She paused still choking on tears probably, "and I've had bad experiences on real planes. My Mom died from cancer and I was probably the one that made her from plane germs. I once went into labor on a plane and, and, my twin brother died from that other plane crash as a baby " Her breath shook, "I'm feel like part of me is missing, I don't know what to do about it," Now her breath hitched, "I'm so s-s-sorry," Her shoulders heaved as if she was really crying and the poor man had no clue what to do.

"Well miss, there is a small first class plane, its only been flown 5 times and it's the best plane, I can assure you there will be no mishaps on it."

She sighed sticking to her crying, " I suppose so, but they said the same thing about the Titanic."

That is why you should never ever leave Bex in charge of transporation. That is how I got stuck by Macey who had had real tears and was now trying to fix her makeup but kept cursing about turbulence.

I knew that this might have been a mistake I had ask, "The tears were real so what else about what you said was, don't lie," I threatened.

"It a long story," She said. _And that means this is going to be a long plane ride._

**Was this long enough, it took like an hour to write so I sure hope so I promise the vacation is coming and so is Zammie. I actually think that it might be the next chapter but I do have some plane trouble and Zammie scheduled so Im asking you do you want them to get to their vacation place in the next chapter or do you want me to just pick up from right here so there will be Zammie, if that makes sense.**

**Also would it be okay with you if I used (Colorful word) in place of a curse word because I don't like to curse in my stories and this way if you like cursing you can picture the word and if you don't you can just skip over it**


	4. Chapter 4

"As you know my parents haven't and really don't care about me, I guess you could say. Most of the traveling and being gone for a long time started when I turned 13. Well I was in public school for a long time. I didn't start going to private schools until I was almost 16. At 13 I became a bad child to say the least. At 14 I started drugs and drinking. At 14 I checked myself into a rehab to fix myself. At 14 I got pregnant. At 15 and 4 months I had a baby. At 15 and 6 months I came back home from over seas. Also at 15 and 6 months I gave my baby up for adoption, which is one of the hardest things ever. Now the father of that baby I gave up died in a car wreck 3 months after she, Gabriella, was adopted. Now her Mother ha gotten cancer, and only has a few months to live, and they want to know if I want her back. I do so so bad, but would it be fair to her and me. I know im sorry info overload but I can't take it anymore," She said hugging me so tight I thought she might break me.

"Hey, Mace," I pulled her away from me, looking into her sky blue eyes now clouded with tears, "Its okay. I mean it'll be okay. I would help you but the decsion needs to come from within you, and you know that as well as I do."

She nodded, "Thanks for letting me get it out. If you want you can go sit with Zach, I'm just going to try and sleep now."

"Mace are you sure?" I asked as she dabbed at her eyes, but I already knew the answer she wasn't going to let me see her vunerable and it would just be easier to go sit with Zach.

She nodded still holding back tears, until I left when she would put her eyeplugs in, cry, and try to recover.

"Hey Cam," Zach said softly, he moved the armrest up and slide me over where I curl myself into his side.

"I wuuummm uhhmm sacch," I mumbled into his skin.

"What," He smiled, not smirked.

I lifted my head my and moved my lips against his ear while whispering, "I love you, Zach."

Now he smirked, "Say that a little but louder."

"Shut Up," I playfully swat at his arm.

"I love you too Gallagher Girl."

The flight wasn't that long yet I still found myself snoozing off every once in a while. It was only when Zach shook me I popped my eyes open. "If you want to go talk to Macey or Bex or ue the bathroom you should now, the captain said in a minute we are going to have to put our seat belts on something about a storm and terrible turbelence."

My first thought was directed toward Macey, since I knew she was scared of regular planes, but still didn't know why. I pushed myself up and saw Bex, sitting in my seat, listening to Maceys Ipod while Macey slept.

I lowered myself and put on my seatbelt. I stared at Zach for a minute before I got a strange urge to kiss him. Its something I've never felt before like hungry at the back of my throat waiting to be extingished.

"Zach," I said.

He turned to stare at me.

Without warning my hand grabbed his shirt pulling him foward. After what seemed like minutes of kissing the eletricity, as I call it, of when you firt start kissing had wore down. But we weren't stopping, what had been kissing was now making out. I forgot about Macey, what Mom had told me, and even the COC. He mouth moved down to my collarbone his hands now on my hips not in my hair. Instead of moving I held us together not letting Zach get a centimeter away from me. Its a good thing that we are in the back with no one around us. I mean the plane only holds 20 people, and there were only 7 on it but still. Finally the captian told us to prepare for landing.

Once Zach got a breath of air he smirked, "What was that all about, Gallagher Girl?"

I looked at the clock 10 mins that was the longest kiss, or makeout or whatever I'd ever had.

I shook my head, "I don't know. I felt like kissing you so I did."

He chuckled, "That simple, huh?"

I nodded.

"C'mon lets get off this plane."

**I'm in desperate need of ideas for the vacation. Please help. Until someone helps me with ideas I have no clue what to do with the next chapter!**

**Hope I didn't go to far with the Macey thing but everybody has problems and I've kind of had this kind of dream for Macey for awhile know. and I'm bad about putting to much info in one place instead of spreading it out. So yeah Ive actully had this done for a few days but I decided to editing a video for Youtube instead of posting this and I was really busy yesterday. Also if you guys are interested in beauty and hair and stuff then check out my youtube (link in profile)and idk if you've read my other story but I have one called My Beloved Kids and I guess for some reasons people don't seem to like it as much as the one before but yeah you could check that out too**


	5. Chapter 5

Time passes fast on a yacht. It had been 3 weeks and plans had slightly changed. Instead of traveling all the way to Las Vegas we just went to the bars and parties in Daytona. I had only been to one with Bex and Macey and needless to say they stumbled onto the yacht and were both in the bathroom that night. I on the other hand had only tried one beer and didn't plan on it again forever.

So Bex and Macey spent their days shopping, tanning, and flirting then turned into partiers on the nights. I spent my days in the hot tub or on the hammock with Zach and my night curled up on the couch reading or watching TV. I had actually slept with Zach on the couch the past few nights only to woke at six in the morning by Bex or Macey. Liz was researching something and we were not allowed to interrupt her until she opened the door to her room, which wasn't often.

The yacht itself was like a huge beach house. It had marble counters, chandeliers, and top of the class furniture. 5 bedrooms, 4 baths. It had a hot tub in one corner and then a small, cozy living room which was connected to the kitchen. We kept it in a dock because we went interested in sail the ocean.

As the days slipped by I got more irritable and annoyed everyday to the point I don't think I was fun to be around. Bex and Macey kind of just ignored my while Zach understood that only a week from now, my fathers death would finally be confirmed.

"What ya doing?" Zach said at noon that day as I sat on the bar stool letting him make lunch, I had gotten my cooking skills from my mom, we had took a break from in the hot tub, but hadn't changed.

"Just thinking," I answered swiftly, stiffly.

"Bout what?" He asked as he chopped bell peppers, shirtless I might add. It made me want to drool.

I mentally huffed, "It none of your business," I snapped not even thinking about what I was saying.

"Okay," Was Zachs answer, "But if you need to we can talk?"

I shook my head and shivered as a breezed passed through the kitchen. Zach noticed out of the corner of his eye and he put the carrots in a bowl reaching across the bar he put the towel around my bare shoulders.

"Thanks," I breathed as I exhaled.

"Here," He said handing me my sandwich and what looked like a salad.

"What do you want to do?" I asked as I finished my lunch.

"What do you want to do?"

"Go to the bedroom," I smirked deviously pulling his arm toward me and aiming for the lips. He picked me up never separating our lips and carried me in the bedroom

"Zach," I groaned much after we had arrived, it was at least 2.

"Uh?" he said from lack of breath.

"Idk," I whispered moving my mouth back onto his. It felt so good.

He moved my to where I was sitting on his lap as his hands explored.

I almost moaned, I was ready; I was ready for more than this. I was going to say so but his lips felt so good. Like honey, chocolate, oh, peanut M&Ms. I didn't want to mess it up.

But it would be so easy to grab his pants, right? Oh whatever I thought as he kissed my even lower and lower. Soon enough he found the back of my swimsuit and I bet you can guess the rest.

**I am aware that 612 words isn't my best but again I couldn't think of anything, next will be her Dads funeral. Then some other stuff so yeah. REVIEW please, thanks kaka**

**Also should I start with the next morning or skip to the funeral/service?**


	6. Chapter 6

**This i long and I hope its not too confusing if so PM me and I'll try and explain.**

Cam PoV  
The next morning I wake in my underwear and Zachs tee shirt which i don't remember putting back on last night. I don't want to get up; its only 6 days until I have to go to Langley and I know that the service this time will mean that its real and even if I am still thinking hes out there next week I won't be able to.  
I curl into Zachs side blocking out the bad thoughts. Soon enough I turn back over to see the clock reads seven am. I leave Zach sleeping carefully not to wake him.

In the living room Bex is passed out, with a trash can beside her. I expect Macey to be the same but instead shes in the kitchen, fully wake, eating a banana and absorbed in her phone. I grab a bowl and make myself ceral.

"What do I do?" Macey finally asked with her head in her hands.

"What do you mean and I'm curious I thought you would be like Bex?" I asked.

"I told Bex I was getting drinking, but it was just water. Its actully hard to pretend your drunk not like Bex noticed. My child," She said as her voice cracked slight, not much but it was still there, "I have to make a choice and we aren't even in senior year. I want her back I mean shes part of me, but how. The press would find out soon enough and I'd get into lots of trouble from Dad. Mom is out of the question. I just I don't know what to do," She sighed, "The logical thing to do is give her up for adoption obviously but my brain i telling me to find a way to keep her a secret till after senior year and then get her. And my heart just wants to quit school and take my little girl to somewhere safe where no one would ever know."

"Mace, I really can't help," I sighed too.

"I don't expect you to, but while your at the service can you cover so I can go take care of something?"

"Of Course," I said.

"Thanks," She murmured suddenly interested in her phone again.

* * *

6 weeks later.

I leaned into Zach suddenly feeling very tired. Bex and Liz had gotten a flight half and hour earlier than us so they where probably already at Langley while Zach and I had just got off the plane. Macey on the other hand had finally got her jet and been flown out here 2 days ago to "do things with her Mother".

* * *

_I looked out the window as a new layer of snow covered the sidewalk, "Daddy what are your doing, you promised we could play in the snow," I said hugging the blanket tighter around my shoulders and turning the Whether Channel down._

_"One sec, Camster," He said quietly I listened very intently to the next part after Daddy had closed the kitchen door which meant it was something I wasn't suppose to hear. Feeling confident today I snuck closer to the door, "I know but I've gotta do what I have to do Joe. Its dangerous for Cameron with them being out there I have to stop them," He paused listening to what this other guy was saying, "But you can't go back Solomon you know the risks of getting sucked back in you can't come and its final. It will be a long time anyway who knows how many years till we gather enough intel. I am aware its still a suicide mission but we have to hope for the best, I have to go, bye."_

_I lightly skipped backed to where I was suppose to be. I wanted to ask him what he meant but I knew better, I wasn't suppose to know._

_He smiled like nothing was up, "Ready to snowball till we drop?" I nodded happily and we did play snowball fighting until dark then we had hot coco and I talked him into going back out side where he taught me to dance under the Christmas light that he had hung yesterday._

_"Daddy," I asked, "Have you killed people?"_

_"Camster, that kinda personal but truthfully yes and I regret it," He said as we sat on the sofa watching Alice In Wonderland late that night._

_"Whats a regret?" I asked._

_"Some you did that you wish you could undo. You shouldn't have regrets but if you do you need to try and make up for them."_

_"What do you mean?" I asked as he explained, even further what a regret was and what he meant. It was harder to understand considering I was 7._

* * *

"Cam," Zach said loudly, "You okay?"

I nodded still in my own world.

"Its okay Cam," He squeezed my hand, "But we can get out anytime you would like," He said and i just now realized that we were sitting across the street from Langley because there were no parking spots left, wow, there were lots of people here.

I snuggled back into his side, "I don't wanna go." I hadn't cried since that night, more than three months ago but I could feel it coming.

"It okay," He rubbed his hand over my back, "I'll be there and your Mom and the girls. Then theres Abby and Joe, right? It'll be okay," he said trying to cheer me up, but failing.

"Zach," My voice got thick, lined with the tears. I didn't really want to mess up his suit but right now I didn't care, "Its real. Daddys not going to ride in on a pretty white horse and tell me this was a dream. If I walk in there it means its real, it means that he really won't be coming back. To look at his, his ca-a-askt and I don't think I can do it," I lost my breath breathing shallow breaths. My head hot in Zachs side.

I felt a pair of hands on my back holding me, Macey. "We're 10 mins late to the viewing but the service won't start for another 30 mins. Your Mom wants to know where you are," Macey said once I quit making those awful hitching noises at the back of my throat, "She would've came to see but they were hugging people and crying, it didn't look fun so should I," Macey trailed off.

"We'll be in before the service starts," I said but my throat burned and my voice came out jagged.

I was still in the exact same position 5 mins later considering looking at my reflection when I heard Mom and Joe call, "Cam," I sighed.

I looked at Zach, "How bad?" I whispered.

He smirked, "Truthfully you still look beautiful as always. Really truthfully you look like a raccoon."

I smiled sitting up. I took a wet wipe out and wiped off all my makeup. Underneath my face was still blotchy from crying, turns out not all waterproof mascara works, but it was an improvement.

"Cam," Joe said searching the wrong side of the parking lot.

Zach honked.

"The service starts in 15 mins," Mom said finding us. My Mother had been crying but her mascara was still in place, funny considering we use the same kind, maybe I cried harder.

I smiled trying not to come off to grimly, "I'm aware," I grabbed Zachs hand squeezing it which had become our special signal, at which he opened the door and helped me out, but never took his hand away.

The service in all was rather depressing. The person who spoke was supposed a friend of fathers. He talked and talked and then talked some more about death, but how death was a key to the after life or something. I didn't cry but Mom, Joe, Abby, and at least 3/4 or more of the audience was crying sniffling or bawling. I saw some that were trying to hold back tears but I don't think any of them looked like they enjoyed my Father dying.

The end of the ceremony was nearing. There was 30 mins left but he had already finished speaking so he did what i would call improvise, " Would anyone like to come say a few words about Mathew?"

I took a deep breath, only 15 steps to the stage, 10 to microphone, I told myself and walked up there.

"Uhh," I said unsteadily, "Hi. So most of know by Cameron or recognize me as Mathews daughter. Well technical i have a long list of names ranging from Cameron to Squirt and even Gallagher Girl but I don't wanna talk about me we are here to talk about my father," I swallowed.

"He was great man and if he could be now he would tell you to stop wasting your tears on him. I only knew him for 12 years, I only remember 6 years. I only remember certain moments in detail. I used to could remember everything thats why when it happened I wrote down every memory, every detail, every conversation that I could remember. Now I look back and see blurry faces, its kind of scary to know I don't remember him in detail. Until today I had forgotten how our eyes look the same.

"Unlike me he loved people and talking to people and he was totally outgoing. He believed in standing up for what what he thought was right and wrong, he told me not to have regrets but if I did something I regretted later to make up for in some way or aspect and if you make up for regret you never never have them, I never understood that. Still don't. How can you make up for a regret when you aren't even sure if you do regret it.

"I think the best advice he ever told me was thats its okay to be scared and hurt. I mean sure spies are suppose to be strong. But its okay to hurt about something, someone. I mean at times I tell myself its not okay because I don't want to hurt and I don't to wake up being scared, but when I do I know its okay and lots of people don't.

"Now as his child the best thing he ever told me was one day after he had gotten home from a really long, 4 months I think, mission was in verbatim 'I love to see you smile, so smile even when things are just because I love your smile' as a kid I was curious so I asked him why it was just my smile and he said that it was everybody he said every time someone smiled he smiled but that mine was cuter because I had awesome dimples and I got in trouble at school the next day for telling people their dimples were ugly and mine were better," I laughed taking a breath and I heard some other people laugh while other said, "Just like him" or "Thats Mathew."

I let them talk, "Point being we still have 10 mins but i don't want to make a longer speech I'm just saying that it hurts, its okay to cry, but daddy liked to see us smile and like us all to take a moment I dont if your crying but please smile," And they did smile, "Also I've lost memories and if you were close to him I bet you have to but thats okay but we are all gathered here today because we know the most important thing about him is that was good man and if thats all you can remember thats perfectly fine."

They clapped forever so i had a chance to scan my eyes over some of the people. I didn't know many faces. there was all of us that I knew, of course, and then there was my cousin Calan I believed I didn't know he worked at the CIA the last time we talked I was 5 at Grandma Morgans. I knew Carter, who graduated with my Mother. And there might have been a couple familiar faces whos names I could place. Then I saw Macey holding what looked like her daughter, she had missed the service but arrived for my speech, she was at the very back in the corner where she wouldn't be seen easily and the little girl, that might have been 2, was also clapping that would be hard to explain. Now what can next, oh, yeah, the small after party reception thing at a restruant for people who were interested; well this should be fun.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I had to do homework didn't have any time to check for errors. Its shorter than the last at a complete filler pretty much the Macey thing goes more in depth this time though.

I laugh again as Bex explained about our vacation. they had some how known that Bex had partied and macey hadnt shown up at the restuant yet so we will see how that goes.

"What have Cam and Zach been in all this?" Joe says.

I try to hold it back but I find myself blushing. "Weell," Bex begins, "First they were the hot tub from 9 to 11 then Zach fixes Cammie lunch. After that they chill on the couch constantly touching wither holding hands or Zachs arm is around Cammie or my personal favorite Cammies head in Zachs lap. After that they eat dinner that Zach cooks, hes our chef, and then they either take showers, read, or makeout. But what happened last week when I woke up and Cam was were your shirt?" She turns to Zach.

"Nothing?" Zach answers a little too quickly.

"Nothing, uh?" bex raises her eyebrow, "Better not be lying to me Cam," He eyes land on me.

I blush deep red and she knows what happened.

She gasped, "You two did not," He begins staring at us and suddenly I feel like we are sitting to close together, "Details Cam."

"Bex we're eating I'll give you dets later preferably not when there are adults with us."

"We are adults," She says.

"Okay the me revise," I says, "Not when my Mother is with us or our Cove Ops teacher or your parents, and well I dont cae if Abby is cuz shes cool like that," I smile still blushing as the bell inside the door jingles and Macey walked in with a little girl attached to her hip carrying a teddy bear.

"Sorry I'm late," Macey sounds exhausted and plops down on the booth, "We got distracted at Buld-A-Bear."

"Whos this?" Grace asks. "She a cutie," Abby comments. "Why do you have a kid," Mom and Joe both say.

"Well if you must know this is Gabriella, but you can call her GiGi or Gabbi whatever you perfer. Shes my little girl, oh, yeah, I forgot she needs to be added to the Gallagher family tapestry. Shes not in any offical records because I have friend that got them took out, off whatever you call it."

Suddenly the little girl tugs on Maceys hand, "here das Mommy," She says.

Macey sighs, "Sweetie look Mommy, um, Mommy went on a really long vacation and you'll be staying here, with me, I'm, um, I'll be your new Mommy and my Mommy the one that took us to Buld-A-Bear will be your new Grandma."

"Lut I want Mommy," She whimpers.

Macey looks confused, "Its okay, but Mommy went to a better place shes, she went to a castle and um," Macey look around the room and sees a sign that says "the truth will set you free" she sighs again, "At the castle Mommy got sick and it like when you got the flu that time remember you were telling me felt icky well it was like then. If you get to sick something happened, you die and Mommy did. But, Gab, I'm your real Mommy and I don't plan on leaving for a long time. I love you."

GiGi, who couldn't be over 3 was now crying and hugging Macey who let out a deep breath hugging her little girl back. The adults, Bex, and Zach looked in shock but I was just thinking about the fact that Mace never told me that the Mom had died.

The adults went on to question Macey including Bex and Liz.

"I love you," Zach whispered in my ear, "Your speech was perfect."

I smiled, "Love you too, thanks I was just winging it," I whispered back hoping they hadn't heard me say that

He chuckled and that got everyone attention as thy turned to look at us at the back of the big curved booth right as Zachs lips met mine. I was blushing but I wasn't about to break away so I got even more involved into the kiss until Bex who was sitting to my left yanked on the back of my shirt pulling me away from Zach and making us bump head, "Toddler alert, dude. It has to be rated E for everyone that was R for get a Room."

Which caused all of us to laugh and for a little while i think we all we all forgot about how sad this day was.


	8. Chapter 8

Cam POV

I fell asleep somewhere between the diner and Flordia. I remember we talked and Zach kissed me. I remember Abby, Joe, Mom, and Bex's parents saying that if Mace didn't mind they wanted to go with us back to the yacht for a couple weeks. I know Macey said sure. Then we left on private jet. Zach and I sat in a back room together, we had slivered away into the room no one noticing. And I fell asleep in his lap curled into a tiny little ball.

When I woke I was in a limo. Which might sound weird but I distintively remember Mace saying that she was getting us a limo. I peaked my eyes open just enough to see it was a big circle with a door on each side. I was placed by Zach who was on the right of me and I was by the side of the limo. Next to Zach was Liz who was by Bex who was by Mace and Gigi. Directly across from me was Grace by Abe by Mom by Joe who was by Abby. They were making small talk in different groups. Abby, Joe, Mom, Grace, Abe, and Bex all talking about some big mission. Macey and Gi were discussing unicrons, I think. Zach and Liz were both not talking and Zach occusainly commented about the mission while Liz sometimes added to what Macey was saying.

I sighed opening my eyes completley. "Your finally awake," Bex sighed, "We thought someone drugged you will sleeping pills."

"Not funny," I frowned before laughing.

"Totally wasn't," Macey said but she couldn't help hide the smile, "Now Gi that wasn't nice and Bex should apologize. She probably won't but remember don't go around saying rude things."

"So I couldn't say that Abbys hair is all jacked up. And that agnet Townsends shirt had crumbs all over it. Or that Grace's shirt is ugly becuase its rude."

Macey looked kinda embrassed, "Exactly but you do realize you just told them that even though it wasn't directed toward them now say your sorry."

"What does directered," She had trouble pronouceing the word, "wean Momwy," She yawned looking tired.

"It doesn't matter, say sorry."

"I'm sorrwie," She said pouting a little bit with her bottom lip slightly stuck out and this guilty look in her eyes, "Mwamy, I'm wearly sleepy," She yawned again.

Macey grinned, this must've been one of the first times she called her Mommy. "Its okay, you can take a nap," And with that Gigi snuggled into Maceys side.

**If you want to slap me you can. So do it. Sorry I was gone so long I have excuses but I know you dont want them right now. Anyway along to the story. I dont know where to next. Do you want Zammie, Gigi, Bex goes to a party scence. I'l try anything at this point. Im up past my bedtime so I have to go sorry for the terrible grammar I didn't have time to edit. Please Review. Give :( if you missed the story and give :(( if you missed the story and wna tot give me a virtual slap I would be totally fine with it.**


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you so so much for all the reviews you guys are awesome. So I only got a few virtual slaps, that's a good thing right. I got requests for Zammie, Gigi, Grant & Jonas. So I'm going to try.

**Setting: At the yacht, and if you didn't catch it the adults are also on the yacht for a couple days, all the adults including Bex's parents and Townsend plus the usual.**

Bex POV

"I can't believe you guys are really here," Bex said happily as Grant flopped on the couch by Mr. Soloman.

"Well we are so believe," Grant said looking over his shoulder just in time to see Nick smiling at Macey and ruffling the little girls hair and Jonas taking Liz's hand as they disappeared up the stairs, "Were are the two lovebirds?" Grant said.

I almost didn't hear him, my gaze was fixed on his eyes wanting nothing more than to just kiss him in front of all of the adults but instead I settled on a soft smile which I'm glad no one caught because it was so unbexish of me, "They went for coffee or something."

"They better not be doing anything bad," Rachel commented jumping into our conversation.

"I'll kill Zach if he hurts her," Joe added although he was staring at the TV it was obvious that wasn't interested in football.

"I think its cute," Abby stifled a giggle, "reminds me of someone else," She looked accusingly in Rachels direction.

"I was not that head-over-heels and I was 7 years older, not a teenager."

"Shes not talking about Matt," Grace said coming from the hot tub in a cover up, "Shes talking about Daniel."

Rachel sighed, "We were not like that. We were more like Cammie and Josh," She defended.

"I guess," Abby looked down lips puckered, "but Daniel would've done anything for you just like Zach would for Cammie."

Rachel laughed, "He told me the minute he met me that he would never take the blame for me or die for me. And when we were at graduation he didn't take the blame for me getting there even though he is the reason I was."

Okay enough, I thought, I didn't want to know this was so not my business. I yanked Grant off of the couch walked into the kitchen to find a crying Gigi with a skinned elbow, a furious Macey, and no Nick. This was going to be a good story.

"What happened?" Grant asked.

"Nick happened," She said angrily trying not to yell, for it might scare the girl who Macey was now putting a band-aid on, it wasn't badly cut, less than a centimeter long and not deep probably just scary.

"Where is he?" Grant asked.

"I don't know,' Macey sighed, "He's either waiting outside for me or getting a taxi to take him wherever he came from."

It was my turn to speak, "What happened?"

"It's a long story," She began launched into a full detailed explanation.

In the meantime what/where Zach and Cammie were.

Cam POV

"What you want some of this," Zach dramatically motioned toward his body.

I gagged, "Eek, no, I want waffles."

"Come on Gallagher Girl. We are at Draw the Dessert. I mean our table is a dry erase border. The napkin holder is made out of crayons and we got the kids room so we could have rainbows, unicorns, and fairies on the walls. And you really want waffles."

"Yes Zach. I want waffles," I said rolling my eyes.

"How about," Zach pondered, "Waffles with peppermints, sugar, coke for the syrup, and sour punch straws to outline the little squares."

I snorted, "Zach your insane," I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well you were not about to get creative."

"Want to get creative, lets play Name It," I said.

"Elizabeth," He started.

"Derek," I retorted.

"18."

"23."

"Lingerie model."

I tried not to gasp, "Stila makeup model."

"3 sisters. 1 brother."

"5 brothers 1 sister."

"Mom is a druggie. Dad is in jail."

I couldn't help it I had to say something, "Rude, uh?"

"I win," Zach smirked, "And just in time," He said as the waiter came up, "I'll have the number 3 but I want M&M's with peanuts not Skittles."

"I'll just take waf," but Zach cut me off.

"She will have an 11 on breakfast specials and make that cotton candy syrup not raspberry."

"Zach," I smacked his arm once the waiter had left, " I wanted regular waffles."

"You'll thank me. I've been here before trust me Cotton Candy syrup is good on anything, even fudge waffles."

And Zach was right.

Setting: Back at the yacht.

Bex POV

"Wait that's it?"

"Yeah," Macey said shifting Gi who was now asleep in her arms to the other side.

"Come on Mace aren't you being a little over protective there."

"Bex its not just that he spinned her but I mean he sat her right by the hot stove shes only 2 and she doesn't know any better. I mean and then when I asked him to get her down he totally ignored me and then he tried to kiss me with her in here. Bex she wouldn't have fell from the counter if he didn't corner me."

"I'm sure he is sorry," Grant said looking so exhausted that he might drop any minute, "I'm going to take a nap its been a long day."

"Do you really think I was over reacting?" Macey asked.

"Kind of," I said, "I don't think you should've kicked him out. I don't think it was right either. She really is cute," I looked at the little thing. Blue eyes, blond hair, short, skinny, petite, already getting a figure like Macey model body. At first I couldn't comprehend the fact Macey never told us she had a baby. I soon just forgot it; she had her reasons for it and she was going to do everything to make of for the time she lost even if it meant being the meanest, most overprotective Mom on earth.

"Well I need to get this munchkin to bed," Macey said going up the stairs.

And now its me and the adults I thought walking though the kitchen door to the living room, "So do you know whats been going on in the kitchen?" I asked interrupting the conversation; Madame Dabney would so be giving me disapproving look.

They shook their heads as Zach and Cammie walked in, hand in hand, laughing.

"Well, Cam, Zach, sit and listen," So I told them the story all over again just to catch them up its not like I had anything better to do.

**Hope this wasn't terrible or too fluffy. I tried tell me what you think. Thanks again for all the reviews. Again didn't have time to check for mistakes so sorry I bet there are plenty.**


	10. Chapter 10

Cam POV

**Pros and Cons of being with your BF and family on a yacht.**

**Pro: Knowing your family is there means you can feel safe.**

**Con: Knowing the adults are there means no kissing randomly.**

**Pro: Theres a really cool hot tub**

**Con: If Aunt Abby is in the hot tub you and Zach can't make out or sit so close your practically on top of each other.**

**Pro: You and Zach have been dating for awhile and you don't care what the adults do because you are practically an adult.**

**Number of times Zach and I smiled at each other during Bex explaining Maceys incident: 9**

**Number of times we grazed hands: 14 **

**Number of times the adults looked at us with a 'you know better' face: 2**

**Number of times it crossed my mind that Bex was overreacting: 7**

**Number of times I wish I could be asleep: 4**

**Number of times I want to be making out with Zach: 99**

**Number of times I totally wasn't truly interested in what Bex had to say: All of it**

"And what do you think?" Bex finished turning toward me, "Where you even listening?"

"No," I said in a monotone, "I'm going to bed."

Once in bed Zach arrived shortly after in pajamas, "Just wanted to say goodnight," He said coming to sit at the foot of the bed.

"Don't leave me," I grinned.

"I don't know," Zach smirked.

"Come on," I lifted the covers up for him to crawl under.

Once we got situated comfortably in the bed we lay in peaceful silence for a few minutes and my eyes were drifting off Zach asked, " Last week, what happened between us, was that you first time?"

"Yeah," I said feeling like my voice was small in this dark room.

"Mine too," He said.

"I love you," I said, " I don't why I trust you with my life considering your family, but I love you. You know love can hurt," I said to no one in particular.

"Cam did it occur to you that we didn't use anything when…," He trailed off.

"Yeah it'll be alright. I mean I'm pretty sure it can't happen the first time right?" I asked almost panicked.

"It can, but its okay I'm sure it didn't," He reassured me, "Oh and this time we have prot… well we have… you get what I mean, right?"

As much as I want to start a whole montage of question I pushed the fear down and said, "Can we do it?" I reached for the hem of his shirt.

"Are you sure with them here. I mean,"

I cut him off, "Zach come on," I said suddenly feeling… desperate, if that was even close to the right word.

"Kay," He put his lips on my mouth. His hands on my hips then my hair then… other places.

Again it didn't take long for him to find my bra, my waistband of the short shorts.

As I reached for his flannel pants, I heard a creek and froze.

"Zach," Joe said into what would be Zachs room, but it was empty.

I silently cursed. He walked to my door and Zach, who had been on top of me, rolled beside me, swiftly moving the blanket on top of us.

He knocked but got no response, "Cam? Zach?" He opened the door looked inside then began to shut the door a little over halfway there he paused, shoot, he saw Zachs shirt on the floor.

"Look, you breathing isn't evenly paced," He shut the door behind him, turned on the light, "Well spill it before I do it for you."

"Fine," I said probably blushing, I took the blanket and pulled it around me so nothing would show… eww… I know. And grabbed my bra and hung it by one finger, " Get it, now leave," I pointed toward the door, he didn't move.

I sighed, "Nobody finds out, bye," I pointed toward the door again, "Whats it going to take. I mean I'm 18. Well I will be come on Macey did this when she was 13, I didn't say it was right, but please?"

" Zachary, Cameron. You get away with it this time. Next time I will tell. The next I will kill Zach and if there is another time after that, which theoretically there can't be, I will kill you Cameron."

We nodded both gulping and he left.

I turned to Zach; smiling deviously, " I didn't catch what he said, should we continue?"

Zach moved his mouth to mine, "Hearing some things but not other things whats that called?" He whispered.

"I call it selective hearing," I murmured.

Zach laughed.

And we continued.

** I dont know what comes next this was super hard to write, help!**


	11. Chapter 11

Cams POV

It's been a week since that night. By the next morning they all knew what had happened the pervious day and of course we got chewed out for it, but in the end it was settled that kissing and making out was okay just not in public and also no sex. So after that extremely awkward conversation was over I had to deal with girl drama. I talked Macey into inviting Nick back, but explaining to him in a calm manner that they were just friends, she already had a boyfriend (Preston) although they hadn't spoke in almost 3 month because the CIA was keeping tabs on him (aka keeping surveillance on him 24/7 and making him stay in a CIA safehouse until further notice).

So now we are returned to present time where I am currently eating at the Waffle Barn with everybody.

"Why do you have to go to school?" Gi asked the adults.

"To learn lots of stuff like math, English, and history," Grace answered.

"Oh okay wed den," She paused for a moment, "why do momma got to got school, she smart? And I have to stay wit my granny for de school year, bit I don't know my gwanny."

"Because, you Mom has to finish school, she learns valuable stuff that she needs to know."

She frowned, "Again wit da big words, what does valueebuwle mean?"

"It means that she will need to know it in the future its important."

"But I wanna be wit Mommy," She said slamming her little fist on the table right as Macey returned form the bathroom.

"Whats wrong, ladybuy," She asked sliding next to Gi.

"Its not fair I can't come wit you back to school. I mean can't I go wearn dere and learn wit you, pwwwzzz, mommy," She said with a big frown on here face.

Macey sigh pressed her lips together while rolling her eyes she let out a strange laugh somewhere in between laughing and crying, "Sweetie, I love you and if I could I would, but its okay you'll be just fine its only 6 months."

"But that's a long loooong long time," She whimpered, "Please, pretty please with a big cherry and a kiss and everything on top."

"Its not up to me, Gi," She said, "Now drink your Sprite please just drop it." She fell back against the booth looking exhausted from summer, gigi, and the reality that she would have to leave her little girl at the end of the year.

I felt Zachs arm slide around my waist, "I wanna run away," He whispered in my ear.

I had an idea. "Hey guys," I said to catch their attention, "Imma gonna go down to the park with Zach and swing. Gigi you want to come."

She smiled, "You mean that really big park we saw," She was practically bouncing./

"Yeah," I said.

"Can I can I can I?" She asked Macey ecstatically.

"Sure," Macey smiled, getting out of the booth and helping Gi out, "Cam, Zach, no nonsense or kissing in front of her. Keep her in your sight. And," She handed Zach a bag, "There's sunscreen she better not get burnt, money, some toys, and extra clothes. Understand?" Macey asked as if we were 13 yr old babysitters.

"Yes Mother," I said rolling my eyes.

"I'm glad," She said ignoring my rude comment, "and thanks Cam."

"It wasn't a compliment," I mumbled under my breath, but she caught it.

"Oh I know," She smiled cheerfully, "But be happy I took it as one."

Having a little girl with you was actually very cool. She was awesome and always excited. She followed all of the rules and did everything we told her.

Zach was pushing her on the swing. I was swinging about her pace. We had already been to a kids museum where she dragged Zach through the scary cave and hugged him tightly whenever we saw bones or it got pitch black, and believe it or not it made him smile, not smirk. The only other time I've ever seen him smile is when I told him I loved him for the first time. Then she had tugged on my hand and brought me into mirror room where in one mirror or tall, the other skinny or stretched out. She had giggled the entire time Zach and her were in the bouncy house.

By 1pm we were all tired but Gigi was really sleepy. When little kids get sleepy they start falling and no watching where they are going. Zach insisted on carrying her, which she didn't object too. He had one arm around her and the other around me.

As we turned around the corner that would leave us only 3 minutes from the yacht Gigi yelled, "Ice Cream," And pointed to a little boy that had just gotten an ice cream cone from a concession stand.

I giggled and Zach shook his head as we turned in the direction of the stand.

Once she had got the ice cream all over her face, had a brain freeze, and made Zach eat the rest of it because she couldn't finish she wanted to go to the beach, which you could see from the place we were sitting. Although with every second her words became more slurred.

"But I wanna go," She whined in tears after we had been arguing for 5 minutes, come on why are we arguing with a 3 year old, we decided to go to the beach. We never made it to the beach because by the time we got there she was asleep in Zachs arms. And so Zach and I walked down the shore line hand in hand, with kids yelling, and Gigi asleep until we reached the yacht.

I yawned the minute I set down in the living room. Zach went to put Gi down before coming back to the couch. He played with my hair and I curled up with his head in my lap going sound to sleep. It had been a heck of a day, but it was also the best day ever because I didn't feel like a spy I felt like a regular person and it was the best normal day I've ever had.

**So wat ya think? I don't how well im doing but versus that last chapter I think this might be an improvement. I want to say that I am trying to get peoples honest opionions of a story I have called Destiny. If you could read a few chapters of it and maybe review that would be great I really want to know if I should continue it or not. Also I want to thank you for reviewing it means a lot. Sorry about not updating. I go to my Grandmoms on wed and fri and I have computer at my house but I can't make fanfiction work on it. One day I logged on and when you click publish to save and stuff the drop down menu wouldn't come down and it still won't Im super mad. But I don't know how to fix it so I can only update on my Grandmoms computer.**

* * *

**soo**

* * *

**sooooo**

* * *

**soooooooooo**

* * *

**sooooo**

* * *

**soo**

* * *

**I hope you enjoy and review, its that time, I want to thank some people for their reviews, follows, and favorites (If you would like to get thanked in the next):**

**Chamelon001**

**Crazy 4 Goode**

**Gallagher 24**

**Georigaa13**

Operative CG16

**Ronnilovegood26**

**SHADOW1999**

**Spottedmask12**

**UnicornsAreFuckingBeautiful**

**Vexrll**

**ZachCammieAwesome**

**abc11111**

**animeismylife15**

**shaziestyle**

**thatlittlefreakygeek**

**XxcandyygirlxX**

**Zach-Goode' **

**Want some nightlock**

**ZachCammieAwesome**

**Rangobean**

**Booklover4life12**

**Meghan424644**

**zachandhale**


	12. Chapter 12

Hi guys so to GallagherGirlXOX nope Cams not gonna get preggo unless u guys want it, do ya. 2 people said no no sooo... what do u want. I wasn't exactly planning it since I have other stories like that already but im always open to stories like that cuz im a creeper that likes teen pregnancy stories (Id never be a pregnant teen, just so u know). And Huma i havent' seen u on here in forever. Anyway this chapters gonna be kinda the same as last but I can't get enough of Gi so watev's.

Cam POV

"There ya go," Zach said setting down a plate with 2 mini pancakes that had syrup smiles.

"Can I pwwes have me mmmilllkk," She yawned out.

"Here we are," I said setting the spill proof sippy cup on the bar. It was only 8 a.m. nobody but Zach, Gi, and I were awake. Bex, Mace, Liz,and the guys didn't get home until like midnight and the adults came in a half an hour later.

"Fank Ya," She said chwing pancakes.

"Here," Zach handed me a plate sliding his hand across my waist as he did.

"Thanks," I mumbled jumping on the bar stool by Gigi and scarffing my speacially made waffles down it was only now I realized that I had skipped dinner because Zach got Gi some chicken strips and I was going to eat but I forgot.

"More?" Zach asked me from across the bar once I had demolished them. I blushed nodding almost embrassed by the fact that I had ate them so quickly and just now realized I had syrup all over my face.

Zach smriked, "Seriously Gallagher Girl blushing for being hungry, thats a good thing, right?" I pressed my lips in a straight line as Zach went to get me a few more.

Gi tapped my shoulder, "You two are in looove," She emphisized 'love'.

I laughed, "Yep, do you want some more or are you all done?" I asked motioning toward her empty plate.

"Im done done, I wanna watch TV," She said.

"Here you go," He passed Cammie her plate and said, "Superman to the rescue?" To Gigi.

She giggled and grabbed his back as he gave her a piggy back ride to the living room. As they leave I feel a strange but familar feeling in my stomach, not envy or anger but the fact is...

Now I am left in the kitchen feeling jealous of a 3 year old, ugh, but Zach didn't even look at me when he went by then again I can't be jealous shes 3 and he only kind of likes her. But when he was cooking waffles he spent all of his time talking to Gigi about cartoons and had barely spoke to me this morning.

I finished my food and washed our dishes when a yawning Joe walked through the kitchen,"Whats wrong?" He asked right off the bat since I was frowning.

"Its stupid," I said as I put Gi's cup in the dish drainer.

"Oh come on," He said pouring himself coffee, "Dont leave me out of the loop even if I am probably not awake enough to comprehend what you are going to say. Is it girl drama?"

"I'm jealous, I think," I sighed, putting my head in my hands.

"Of what?" He asked.

"Gigi," I whispered.

He looked at me like I was insane so I kept going, "Zach has hardly spoken to me today its all smiley syrup faces, loony tunes, and dollies. I mean I get it shes cute but shes not as cute as me," I pouted knowing how conceited that sounded but right now I didn't care.

Zach POV

My escape route was hitching a ride with a little girl to watch my Little Pony. I am so dumb. Sure she kept babbling about these stupid cartoons but its not I was really listening. My question is does Cammie want kids?

I can't be 100% sure that we will be together forever but I see myself with her forever and if she were to ever break up with me my life span from that point would probably be about a week. Its just I can't be sure but if we are then does she want kids?

I love kids I want kids and she seems to like Gi its just that when she was 12 her Dad died and will she want kids even if she has to risk leaving them. I mean surely she does. I can't be sure unless I ask her but that would mean telling her i want to be with her forever, am I ready? Are we ready? We did it so we should be right. Does she really want kids though.

"I didn't believe Cammie so I had to see for myself but you really do look fatherly," He said, "Now get your butt up and go talk to your girlfriend becuase that stuff is not my forte," He said, "Now!"

His voice sound different so I jumped at went to the kitchen to see Cammie give me a lopsided grin, "I didn't think he'd really send you in here."

"Whats going on?" I asked.

"You love me more than Gi, right?" She asked hesinately.

"Of course I do," I answered automatically.

"Why are spending time with her then?"

I took Cam by the elbow and sat her down at the kitchen table that none of had used yet. "Cammie shes like a get out of jail free card. I don't know how to say this but I love you and um well I want to spend the rest of my life with you and um do you want to have kids eventually not like when your 40 but like later, not in the near future but," I didn't finish becuase the next thing I knew Cammies lip were on mine and she was in my lap.

"Eww, not what I want to wake up to," We both jerked our heads toward the door where Grace, Joe, and Rachel were standing, "What happened to no making out in public?"

We shared a glance and both shrugged, "Does that answer your question?"Cammie smiled.

"I think so, maybe I should ask questions like that more often," I smirked and she smiled setting her head on my cheast.

Cams POV

Wow how stupid of me, but I got a kiss out of it so.

Grr I bet this was terrible sorry but yeah and least you got something do u want Cam to get preggo or not? Leave a review.

Im not even making excuses for not updating anymore sorry if you hate me but once a week might become my routine Im really working hard to get 100 subscribers on Youtube by my 3rd month on May 25th and im at 84 now.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay guys, brace yourself to either A) love me B) Hate me. I have decided the best decision is... Cammie will get pregnant. Okay so look the story would be ending within the next 4 chapters if Cam didn't turn up to be having a baby, its already June, in the story, and I was totally out of ideas so I hope you will try, just don't leave me yet. If you are reading this and were one of those people commenting NO NO then at least stay tuned the next 2 chapters because she won't discover she is pregnant for the next 2 chappies. If you have any questions leave them down below im answering them in the next chappie. Im trying to use your ideas but its hard when so want her preggo some don't so I'm taking one persons ideas becuase I liked this one...**

**Cam POV**  
It was noon and the sun's rays where shining through the malls skylight. I sat on the bench right under the bright light texting Macey and Bex who where shopping at a different mall across the city. Zach and Gigi had went to get food yet it had been almost an hour and this shouldn't have took but ten minutes. I was really beginning to get worried when they rounded the corner with Zach holding three Subway bags, a Ambercombie kids bag, and Gi holding a teddy bear that I guessed had been made at Build-A-Bear.

"Sorry," Zach smiled almost shyly handing me a bag.

I was about to say it was okay when I reached in the bag and inside of touching a sandwich wrapper my hand curled around a small velvet box. I held it out as if it was poison and touching it would kill me. I probably looked stupid with some dumbfounded expression on my face.

Zach picked up the box, kneeling, "Cameron. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, forever, I want you to have my kids and I want to wake up next to you everyday of my life. We are young but I feel there is never a better time to do this, will you Gallagher Girl, please marry me?"

I felt shocked, confused, excited. I wasn't sure what to do I kinda just sat there in sheer shock the first few seconds. Then it felt as if my heart was beating rapidly drumming inside my rib cage. I made a strange girly squeal as I jumped into his outstretched arms my lips meeting his. We stayed in that position for only a few seconds until Gi said, "Ewww cut it out."

I turned and smiled at her for a few seconds as Zach slipped the ring on my finger. When I turned back I was not only yet again shocked but astonished the ring on my finger looked so out of place, but it was beautiful. A medium sized diamond that was surrounding by much much smaller diamonds made of delicate silver. I twirled in around my finger to get the feel of wearing a ring.

"Zach do you really think its okay to do this THIS young?" I asked.

"Cam," He said seeing right through her, "We can tell the adults its a promise ring, I mean we don't have to get married for years. I just needed to know that you have a ring on your finger. If something happens to you someday I just want to know I did it. I love you," Zach laced my fingers through his.

"Love you too," I whispered.

Once we had eaten and begun walking back to the yacht Zach had instructed me to look at the inside of the ring it was only then I saw the tiny inscription: C&Z I smiled at him and he smiled back.

As I looked down at our intertwined hands I knew that no matter what happened if we were together nothing could hurt us.

**Abby POV**

"Grace she will not," Rachel said, "I know my daughter."

"I bet she will," Abby interrupted, "I mean who doesn't like to piss off adults."

"Abby at least have a little faith," Joe said from the couch turning to face them from his conversation with Townsend.

"Nope. I mean its Cameron we are talking about I just know that if its not that something is going to happen do you really think the girl can stay out of trouble. Nope I didn't think so," I said.

"But this is sex, I know that they won't do it again they know the rules," Abe said from the corner of the room.

"I never said she will I simply said that she liked breaking rules. She gonna break one one of these days thats going to have a long term effect, then she won't do it again," I said as if the others had lost their brain, we all know Cam. I probably knew her nest becuase I used to be that reckless, I left out the fact that her Dad, Mathew, was also that stubborn but I didn't want to hurt anyone right now.

" I heard Zach might propose," Grant said dropping into a chair by the TV.

"From who?" Joe said slightly shocked.

"Bex who heard from Macey. Zach asked Macey to help him pick out a ring. She steered him to Kay Jewelers but wouldn't actually pick out the ring. Macey was rewarded from Zach because he asked if he could steal her daughter for a day. I think Gi and Zach went to pick out the ring, oh, and Grant told me this about five minutes ago," Nick said from the doorway.

"I can't believe I didn't know," Joe murmured at the same time Rachel said, "I hope Cammies says no this could very well hurt her and her career." Which caused me to say, "Rachel seriously again its Cammie you expect her to say no, she loves the boy."

Bex and Macey walked through the door about that time only catching "she loves the boy" Macey turned to stare and Grant in a 'you really told them' way and Bex squealed, "Did he do it? What did she say?"

"We don't know yet," Nick said from the doorway, "But I'm taking it a smiley face from Zach is good, he hates texting and he hates those stupid little icons even more."

"I got a smiley face too. And a 'I said yes' from Cammie," Macey smiled.

"Ask them where they are at?"

"Right Here," Cam called quietly coming into the living room, "Sssshhhhh," She said as Zach came through the living room and to the stairway with the girl sleeping in his arms.

"Why is she always asleep when you come in. I mean I like the fact that she takes a nap, but I can't get her to sleep?" Macey asks.

I yawn, suddenly aware of how tired I am too, " I dunno Zach and I just wear her out, I think," I say sitting in a hardback chair we had brought in here so more of us could sit.

"Are you sleepy too?" Macey asked.

"A little," I said, "I dunno why though, I slept for like 9 hours and even went to bed early."

"Oh well," Zach said walking back into the living room, "Ready to share our news?"

I smiled and held my hand out them to all take a look at before I kissed Zach feircely and despartely in front of all of them.


	14. Chapter 14

Bex POV

I woke to things hitting the wall. I sat wondering if we were being attacked, but quickly ruled out the thought. I heard something that sounded faint from the room beside me, Cams room, but I knew that if I could hear if that it was really loud because these walls were suppose to be soundproof.

I knocked on the door and a scared Zach opened it his eyes wide I couldn't tell from what until he backed out of the door way. Cammie had thrown all of his close out of his closet and his shoes, which I calculated that was what had hit the wall. She had moved on to his drawers and by her feet were 3 books, 2 colognes, and a pocket knife. She was staring at me with puffy eyes and her hands were almost shaking.

I walked into the room not knowing what to do, but I didn't want her to wake anyone else up and I knew that the door shouldn't stay open.

"Get out," Cammie said to Zach her voice raspy and raw she looked wide awake but her voice was edging toward sleepiness.

"Gallagher Girl if we," He was cut off by Cammie, "Don't Ever Call Me That," She said leveling each word out her voice get stronger and closer to breaking.

"Cam please let just sit down and talk," Zach said disparately I could tell he was holding back a sigh.

When Cam sat down on the bed but didn't answer he trudged on,"Just let me know what I did."

"You, you hit me," She said her bottom lip protruding slightly making her look like a little girl.

"Why would I even consider doing that Cam? Zach asked probably as confused as I was.

"I don't know but last night you were asleep and you rolled over and your arm and, it, it didn't even hurt I just I got mad, really mad. I'm so stupid," She said tears streaking her cheeks her face flushing red.

I sighed. This sounded funny in a way but things had defiantly escalated. Yesterday she had threatened to throw a butter knife at Macey just because Macey had asked her to move so she could get by.

Zach had her in a hug and I chose this as my cue to leave. Something was up with Cam and it was time to figure it out.

Zach POV

"Shshsh," I said to Cam as I heard the door shut.

"I really am mean," She whimpered.

"Cam, " I said, not really knowing what to say, "Its okay. Your, your not mean. Maybe its just um, umm," I searched the air for words and found none, "PMS," I finally settled on.

She shook her head slightly but said, "I guess."

Cam POV  
Shoot, PMS, something wrong that was suppose to happen last week. I gulped and hoped Zach hadn't noticed. I couldn't be, be, having a child when I was still a kid, could I? I shook my head. There was no sense in jumping to terrible conclusions. I shouldn't and won't, I am not pregnant I told myself.

Zach POV

"It'll be okay its just a foul mood right, nothings wrong but you are going to have to put my stuff ba," I stopped and moved Cammie to what looked like a more comfortable position and pulled the blanket up. Sighing, wishing I had a good answer to what had just happened, I got up and began to hang up my clothes. Sure this was a pain and I probably would have made anyone else that did this pick them up, but this is my Gallagher Girl we are talking about.

**Yep this is where the pregnancy comes in i hope i don't loose tons of you guys at least give it a shot im going to try my best to make as realistic and still teenish and possible. I hope I didn't use to many POV's I tried not to but I needed lots of stuff in this chapter. I dont really wanna leave ya but i gotta. And OMG 99 subbies on Youtube. I so so so happy. Thank you so much for 81 reviews I never pictured this getting that many reviews but thank you**


	15. Chapter 15

**Tried to make this realistic as possible. Most pregnant teens feel confused right not like before where she automatically knew she wanted to keep the baby.**

I sat on the bathroom floor, arms on my knees, head between my legs. I took another deep breath and despite the fact that I was sweating I had goosebumps all over my arms and back.

How could I go from talking about missions, wedding dresses, and kissing passionately one day while listening to Never Been Hurt by Demi Lovato. To knowing I was sitting on the bathroom floor but feeling thousands of miles away in another dimension where I am the average teen that has bad grades, gets detention all the time, and knocked up at 17 while Breathe by Anna Nalick is playing in my mind.

I don't think I can, I know I can't do this. I mean there's no way Zach can be happy just yesterday we were talking about how we would go on missions together after we graduated and how we would make it too the top of the CIA together and honeymoon in Hawaii and Paris. How can we do that if we have this thing?

I release the breath trying to decide. I know this isn't something I can take lightly. I can't just choose by flipping a coin because there are not three sides to a coin just like I can't simply pick something on a bathroom floor because this, my choice, will not just affect me it will affect everybody. Then again I can't tell Zach he won't be happy I want him to be happy, I want to make him happy. But aborting it doesn't seem right either. Then again its not really living it has no beating heart yet.

I open eye and the plus sign again. I bite back tears refusing to cry I have to be strong, I am strong and I will NOT cry.

"Cam you okay," Zach knocks on the door for the fifth time. I get hes worried I would be too if me girlfriend had been in the bathroom for an hour, wait just a second, nope, almost 3 hours.

"Yes, I'll um be out in a few," I say.

"You have said that the last three times, forget it you have ten seconds and I'm coming in," He announces. I quickly get up and hide the test under the sink in the cabinet. By the time he is at four I am already sitting as a was early there is just no test. You now might imagine why I don't just go open the door. But, the fact is, I have to tell him I can't avoid it, so I might as well get it over with. And my stomach has the bad butterflies, the ones that say your going to be sick so its better to stick close to the toilet, I think.

He walks in and drops down by me, as if sitting on the bathroom floor is something he we do everyday, and believe me its not.

"Tell me," He begins when suddenly Bexs bangs on the door.

"Get your butt down in the kitchen now," She yells, "Yes both of you." Saved by the bell..well Bex.

I was in the kitchen in a hear beat suddenly really scared of telling Zach.

"What is it?" I asked on Bexs heel.

"Scores," Abby says with a filing folder in her hand she hands it over to Joe.

He looks at them and i see a flicker of a smile maybe but before i can tell its gone. "Well Liz you didn't take the spy part and your written exam you made a 100 on as we all know," I grinned, "Bex you made a 85 on the written, Macey you made a 89, Zach a 98, and Cammie a 98," he pauses, "Now for spying as you know you made your grades partnered so Mc Henry and Baxter you made a 92 because you were meant to be twenty year old enemies trying to bond and you two seemed a little to friendly and too much like teens to our liking. Cameron and Zachary you two made 99, you did perfect expect for the fact that Zach, you kept calling Cameron GG, according to Abby, is that correct?"

Zach nodded almost scarred.

"Next time get it right so the girl can get a 100," Joe smiles and comes through the kitchen ruffling Zach and I's hair we both look baffled but accept it. As Joe goes in the living room with the door swinging shut I get just the perfect angle to see that my Mom has left the room and that Joe and her kissed, not like KISS, but it was still a peck, ewwww, yet I am happy for her she deserves somebody since what happen with... we better not go there now.

After Macey, Bex, and the rest file out that leaves only Zach and I. "So what was it you planned on telling me?"

"Nothing," I smile. Shoot, I just ruined a perfectly good chance. I think and fight down the bile in my throat but I can tell its from nerves not sickness or else it would be worse.

I still can't decide what to do. I don't want to kill it. that isn't my first choice. But keeping and raising it, I can't. And then there's adoption which is at the top of list, but can I really go through my life not knowing where it is or what the parents are like its going to have Morgan and Goode blood and probably get spy genes so could I let it live normally, well of course I could but still I would always be curious. I could have an open adoption, but then again ... I sigh I can't decide on my own. As hard as it is I push the whole P word thing out of my mind long enough to eat and talk with Zach.

"Hey you wanna go to the hot tub?" He asks.

I almost panic, shit, can you even get in the hot tub when your pregnant I don't know anything about this but I don't think you can take hot baths soo... I really am absolutely clueless.

**Might Be Important, directed toward you, or helpful:**

**I didn't get as many reviews so I know I lost some of you.. And I feel terrible doing something you guys didn't want to happen but some did and some didn't and Im sorry but I won't rewind now. Ive got at least 10 chapters ahead of me so we'll see where this takes us, what do you want to happen request stuff. **

**Just to update you on social media stuff. I have 106 subs and youtube. 83 on intsagram and idk on twitter. My name on all of them is kakaheartsmak so you can go check me out.**

**Did you know Japan's teen pregnancy rate is eight times lower the United States?**

**Did you hear about that stuff that happened in Oklahoma, its terrible, right. I'm praying for them I hope you do too.**

** I think thats about it. Hope you enjoy this chapter and all the ones to come in the furute thanks so much for all the reviews. **

**XxCandyygirlxX sorry you don't like it glad you will stay but its fine if you don't enjoy it you don't have to continue reading. **

**To oemh (Guest) sorry you don't like it and pregnant Cammie has not been done that many times I mean I've done it three times and when you search pregnant Cammie you get like 14 results out of them only about 4 of the story are really good, sorry if that sounds defensive just had to say it.**

**Zachandhale: I was going to make it where she had been pregnant from just the second time they did it but i am going to make it the first becuase the story will work out better and shes between 4 to 8 weeks probably like 6 (thats usually when morning sickness starts I read). **

**Nicksy- It was suppose to change back to Cam POV I forgot yes it was a mistake**

**Huma- Glad you think this is an awesome story. I heard about GG6 I can't wait it comes out in September my birthday month I'm gonna ask someone to get it for me as a present.**

**Splendora...: Sorry I didn't type all of your name you haven't reviewed in a while college you said. Glad you got around to reviewing, Thanks.**

**Again thanks for all of your awesome review. Upcoming events after summer...**

**August: City of Bones Movie**

**September: GG6**

**October: Divergent 3 comes out**

**March 2014: Mortal Instruments 6 **

**March 2014/2015: Divergent Movie? Possibly? The same people that made the Twilight ones will be making this(Summit Entertainment).**

**Leave any questions about the story, pregnancy, my soical media, Oklahoma, whatever in a review please**


	16. Chapter 16

CAM POV

I sat in the doctors office nervously twisting the lid of my water bottle back and forth. Its only been two days since I found out I was pregnant and everything seems to real. Like how fast Bex caught on. She didn't really catch on to anything but the day after I found out she saw me puking in the bathroom and made me a doctors appointment for the day after that. I had actually been to this doctor when I was five and got the flu, but she was really young then and she is like 50 now.

I am sitting in the waiting room with Zach because everyone else seemed to be busy and Bex insisted someone go with me. I still haven't told him about anything. I want to so bad but I am almost 100% sure I can't do it without crying. I mean he is Zach after all and its his. I haven't grown any feelings toward it, thank god.

"Cam its okay. We got here early we still have 15 minutes if you wanna go on a walk or something. I mean I am sure nothing can be wrong with you, you look fine. It would scare me to death if something long term ever happened to you so we are going to hope nothing will or is, okay?"

I cry ,its just little sniffle and one tear, but I cry. Even though I know its not I decide to blame it on the freaking hormones.

"Cam," He starts but I sush him.

"Well then be scared because its long term, like the rest of our lives long term," I sniffle wiping away another tear and then swallow holding the rest back. I refused to cry so I will not cry over it.

"What?" He looks confused.

"Zach," I sigh, " I am so so sorry. I should've told you but its just I can't. I'm sorry. Well on the bright side its not bad and it doesn't have to be long term but we need to choose before its too late."

He looked at me as if I belonged at a mental institution; I laughed and faked a smile suppressing the tears and whatever else I was feeling.

"What the heck are you talking about?" He got out.

I took a deep breath now or never, "Zach I'," I began.

"Cameron Morgan," A young nurse said from the door, "Your appointment was set for 4:15 we hate to do this but would you mind waiting a few more minutes unless you would like to see another doctor?"

"Its fine," I tell the lady and see smiles going back down the hall.

I sigh, "Look you are," I start but a little boy who had been throwing a football at his dad aimed in the wrong spot and it hit Zach on the back of the head, thankfully it was just a foam one. Zach turned from me and threw it back at the little boy who caught it and thanked him. I took this as my cue to sigh loudly again. Could I ever spit it out?

"Sorry Cam what is it?" He looked curiously into my eyes seeing if he could pull any kind of emotion out of me, but I had made a wall and I knew that no matter how good Zach knew me, if I didn't want him to know how nervous I was he wouldn't.

And as if right on time as I took another breath my phone rang. I was at the point of just ignoring it but I saw it was Macey and figured I should answer it.

"Oh goodness Cammie. I'm kind of scared," She said and even through the phone I could that her voice was small and frail getting closer to breaking with every word, something must have happened. Although I wish I could get on with telling Zach I am glad I answered the phone.

"What is it?" I say trying to keep my voice level.

"Your at the doctors office right by the hospital right?" She asked her voice was suddenly higher and it sounded like she was pacing.

"Yeah whats wrong. Wheres Be," I was about to say but Bex had went out with her parents, "Wheres Gi?" I asked in my gut I think I already knew what was coming next.

"We were in a taxi. The driver in the right lane swerved. She was in the middle seat by me. I was on the left. Some of the glass cut her. I don't know what else happened I'm fine but they won't let me see-e her," She said her voice breaking.

I almost gasped. Macey cared about Gi more than anything she was so protective and had turned out to be a great mother. "We'll be there soon."

Zach was about to speak but I was in no mood to listen, "Forget the appointment. Gi might be hurt, we have to go." I grabbed Zach and hauled him outside toward the hospital. He followed my lead.

We were walking across the sidewalk when he finally spoke, "What is it you were going to tell me?"

"I, I can't say it out here in public like this or with Macey. It doesn't matter come on." I said quickening my pace and climbing the first flight of stairs.

I see her in the chair, back to us. Walking over to her seems to take ages but its only a few seconds, "Cam," She says and grabs at me as I put my arms around her, " I should have," She trails off.

I pat her back, "Theres nothing you could have done, Mace. No one knew nothing could have prevented this."

"I know but its so unfair," She whines untangle herself from me.

"Zach," I turn but hes gone, "Ma'am," I go over and ask the nurse. "Have you seen the man I walked in with."

"Oh yes. He went to room 134 to wait until the doctors let him in to see the girl," She answers in monotone as if this happens everyday and for her it just might.

Macey sneaks up behind me, "Lets go wait there," She says and tugs on my arm.

We had been sitting on the bench by the door for ten mintues when my lunch picked to make a reappearance I dismissed myself to the bathroom and threw up without running so hopefully no one noticed.

When I got back Zach motioned for me to come to where he was at the end of hall, "Were you okay? Are you okay? Like just now were you sick? We should have went to the doctor and came here after." He asked his hand interlocking with mine. Talk about over protective.

"Zach this has to do with what I was telling you earlier. Yes I was sick and its long term, well lets hope the puking thing isn't, but Zach. I don't know how to say it," I stare into his eyes knowing in just a few moments they will be clouded with anger confusion or gone.

"Its okay you can tell me anything. Whats wrong? How do you know whats wrong?" He asks.

I look around. Its now or never. Theres no one here no distractions or interferences, "Zach, you wanted a kid right?" I ask.

His eyes freeze on my stomach and he nods, "Your kinda freaking me out," He whispers.

"I'm freaking myself out too, Zach," I say and before I can get any further I see that there is a doctor talking to Macey and I hear him say, "You can go in," As Macey darts in the room.

I begin to walk down the hall. On my second step I pause, "Zach, theres going to be a mini Goode," I whisper almost tauntingly. I bite my lip to keep from saying anymore and walk down the hall into the room without turning back, resisting the urge to hug Zach, beg for his help, and cry on him. If I have to do this on my own, make a choice, I will. And I think I just proved to myself.

**I dont' have a terribly long AN but if you enjoyed this chapter then you probably think I am evil. I did not care for it but I also couldn't decide what to do with it or if i should rewrite it or whatever so I just posted this. thanks for 100 reviews im kinda excited. I hope this will be more realistic than that last pregnancy story with all the drama and stuff and Bex and the breakup and her boyfriend if any of you read that. So Whatdya think?**?

**How Should Zach React?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Im aware short chappie Sorry!**

CAM POV

Gi was fine she had a couple sctraches and brusies but nothing even close to bad. Macey had still refused to leave her side for one second but after I brought Macey and Gi food I went to the yacht got in my bed and cried. I would say bawled but I won't admit it. Then I thought I was going to throw my supper up but I guess it was just nerves; I didn't get sick, although truthfully I really felt like crap; as if I was a knotted up string in thousands of different directions with frayed edges.

Somewhere in the ruckus of all this, right after I told Zach, he seemed to disappear. Thats how I began crying. He never showed up to hug me or say he loved me. I had flipped a coin and that ruled out abortion and so I would have to keep it in me for nine months weather or not I kept it. He would have to help me pick between adoption and keeping it. This would probably depend on weather he even cared.

"Cam," Zach knocked on my door, this was a suprised consdering I had convinced myself to break up with him and that he didn't care, "Please." I looked over and saw my tissues, my room was a mess, but lets face it I was also a mess.

"Fine," I tried to answer but with my raw throat it sounded like I had croaked it.

He peaked in my door; upon seeing me he frowned. "Cam," He sat on the edge or my bed taking my hand in his lightly, "I'm sorry."

I saw my vision getting blurry but I didn't care, "I thought you left me," I whisper.

He moved a Kleenex while scooting up in the bed and holding me in his arms, "Why on Earth would I even consider doing that?" I felt hair being moved from my now red and puffy eyes.

I shrugged and Zach kept talking, "I will never leave you. Ever. It was a shock I had to think. But I will never ever leave you."

"Zach, what are we going to do?" I asked curling around him, " I mean can we keep it? I know that you want kids, but really now. This could ruin our career how many spies do you know that got pregnant this young, Zach, they do not take this stuff lightly."

"Cam, Gallagher Girl, I don't know. I don't know what to do, I have no clue. But we can talk and think about this together. Whatever we do promise that we do it together. We can just let this one time thing go right?"

I smiled, "Zach, I love you so so much. I know that there is no reason I ever should've thought those things. I mean I don't even remember why I was mad in the first place, but then again I can't just let this go it doesn't work this way. I mean you can't just be shocked one mintue and an hour later be all happy and I'll be with you. It doesn't work this way. I do love you and we will do this together but I can't let it go like you want me too."

He nodded, "Should I go or," He pointed toward the door, but in the back of his mind I know he was at least slightly mad that I said I couldn't jut forget ou incident.

"Just because I can't let this go there is no reason their has to be a barrier between us. I mean I just. I don't know anymore Zach. Things have changed and no matter what we pick things will never be the same. Lets just talk for a mintue and then you should leave."

"About?" Zach looked confused.

I swear I almost lost my last nerve, "Zach," I whisper yelled trying not to let my voice get to high, "About this," I pointed to my stomach, "What the heck do you think. My God Zachary. You helped make this thing and you will help decide its future. You said you would talk, what, too much responsibility."

With his jaw set Zach looked me in the eye angrily, "God Cameron would up shut the f(colorfulness)k up."

I looked back and winced as if he had slapped me. Tears blurred my vision and right as he got the s out of the word sorry a pillow hit him in the head, "I don't care if you are okay with the fact that I am pregnant I am not and its easier to blame you than it i myself now get out of my room before I get Bex to take you out. I never want to see you again Zachary Goode." And with that I threw myself under the covers gritting my teeth and squeezing my eyes shut so I wouldn't be so stupid to take back what I had said or to cry.

**is that what you were expecting. Again trying not to make this too dramatic but lets admit it like you wouldn't be mad and it would be way to fluffy for them to get back together right after that. Thanks for 107 review wow triple digits really snuck up on me anyway I hope you enjoy. Let me know + wat should happen next. Thanks for your feedback you all kinda said that ZAch should be happy/okay with it and truthfully he was okay with it he just didn't know what to do. Maybe Cammie wasn't okay with it. Coming up: Cam tells the adults, How Should they react? Anyone in particular to act a certain way? Help my here! Thank you so so so so so much!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hii. Most of you said the last chapter was really dramatic and after publishing it I went back and reread it and I agree, but I hope it was the good drama not all Fluff. Next Up- I think the fight was needed becuase in most storys they are either mad at each other for just a couple seconds or its like the Perfect world. So yeah. Also I like the reviews even though some are negative, I was prepared was that. I got a request for Zachs POV so Shall we begin. Also I think Zammie is missing :( but there will be more in the next chappie again I need suggestions.**

**Zach POV**

Cam had barely come out of her room the past three days. She timed it so when she did come out I would not be out. I knocked on the door a countless number of times. I pleaded with her, I even threatened to pick the lock but then again how would that help.

It was the fourth day, the morning, at 5am I had gotten up with almost no sleep and was now sitting on the bar stool sipping my second cup of black coffee. It didn't help cover the circles under my eyes or even give me an engry boost, I didn't even like coffee unless it had a great amount of sugar in it, but the bitterness kept me awake and as strong and nasty as it was I called it part of my payback for hurting her, I know I'm a weird guy, I used to have payback for myself when I killed people too. Ugh, I shivered, why should any one a teenager none the les be thinking these thoughts. Back to this.

I mean we are not most people. We don't fight at least not over stuff like this. I never ever cuss to Cammie like that I never even yell at her. I mean sure I yell and cuss when I am with her but not too her. I feel like shit, mentally and phisically. How could I do this to her I mean I was in shock and denial and I was terrifed, but hurting her like this has only made me more terrified. She won't talk to me, but, but my child is in her stomach and shes going to have a baby. I mean I always wanted a child to call mine, but this soon, I always thought I would be happy but I'm not. I'm pissed not at Cammie but at the, at it, that kid. It, if it didn't exist then we would have never had this stupid fight in the first place. Which in the same way makes no sense becuase if it wasn't for us it wouldn't be alive right now, well I guess its not, its cloe enough to alive.

Everyone knows that something is going on but we refuse to talk to anyone. Well that might be changing, "Zachary," a stern authoritive voice comes from the door. He walks over to me and gives me a look between 'Zach as pretty much my son I want to be there for you' and 'Cammie is my god daughter how could you hurt her', "We need to talk, now," He motions for Zach to follow him out side on the deck a few feet away from the balcony.

He leans agianst the railing, "Rachels worried and I am too. Whats going on with you two. I thought you were 'madly in love'," He quotes.

"We're in trouble, big big trouble."

"Like spy wise or relationship wise," He asks.

I shake my head, "Like deep shit life adult responsiblity bad stuff."

"Language, but really?"

"Like bad bad," I reapeat.

"Zachary give me something here. A clue."

"She might hate my guts but I love her and I don't think she would want me to tell you. She would want to tell you. Actully if she was thinking rational she'd want us to tell you."

Joe almost rolled his eyes, "Books, Movies, Songs? Something ? Does this deep adult stuff related to anything like that? Just something close."

I mumbled something under my breath knowing he wouldn't hear it.

"What?" he asked his eyes boring into mine.

"MTV," I answered hoping he wouldn't ask for an explaination.

"What does that tell me?"

"Okay our sisutation is like MTV's sixteen and pregnant, but its seventeen and pregnant spy edtion slash the guy isn't a douche bag this time like all the others," I sighed letting the yachts railing support me while putting my head in my hands, I did not want to see Joes reaction.

"Oh so your talking about MTV's Pranked and you think I don't keep up."

"I would laugh and the fact that you are trying to be sarcastic, but I meant it and I perferably feel like crap so I just wanna get this over with so I feel even worse then go beg for Cammie to talk to me then go sulk when she doesn't."

Suddenly it was as if Soloman had quit breathing everything was deathly quiet.

"Zach you got the girl pregnant, you realized we talked about this. Oh my god you got Cammie pregnant Rachel is going to to kill and me," He said his eyes wide his tone alert.

"Are you going to kill me first?" I asked.

"Nah I'll leave it up to her," He says.

I stare at him trying not to gape, "Really? What happened to the Joe I know?"

"Zach we all make mistakes but I trust in you enough to fix this and stay. I mean I could punish you but would it really to any good theres no fixing this, but Rachel will surely punish you in some way shes never really liked you and thats her girl in there," He said refering to Cammie.

I sighed, "How did you know? You knew right or else you would be really really mad right now that has nothing to do with it you already knew," I said.

A small flash of grin crossed him face and was gone before i could even tell what from, " I talked to Cam yesterday. She kind of told me what was up but I had to piece a lot of it together. She really does want to talk to you, I promise even though she says she doesn't, she'll come around. About ten years ago Mathew and I were suppose to take Cammie to a football game, I had the tickets, but I totally got busy and forgot we hardly spoke for three weeks but when I finally apologized it was like we had never got mad at each other. Oh, and," He paused, "Rachel and I. We used to get so mad at each other. I remember one time we were on a plane and we fought over who got the window seat and she slapped me. I really was being very stubborn I apologized tons of time before I got sick of it and told her I really wasn't sorry at all and she started talking to me again, she called it a nice game to play. Just wait she can't hide in that room forever."

I almost smiled, "Thanks Joe."

He was halfway to the kitchens door when he turned around to me and gave me one of those man hug things. I stood shocked after he left, this was Joe the one that didn't show any emotions, maybe he was just getting soft in his old age.

"No I'm not getting soft and no one else knows about this or that," He called as the door to the kitchen shut.

I went to the stairs to Cammies bedroom I was going to to this right now. Then I quickly went into my room becuase there was no way I was going to this RIGHT now, it was only 6 am think of how bad of a mood she would be in if I woke her up.


	19. Chapter 19

**Cam POV**

"And well lets face it you aren't getting rid of me, ever," Zach finished his speech, spilling everything from the fact that he always has wanted kids, obviously, to the fact that he didn't want them right now, but that we would decide together and that I was wearing this ring on my finger to show that we would and should make all of our decisions together, and this was just the shortened version you should've heard the whole ten minutes of it.

I looked up and his bright emerald eyes the way he was watching me, on the bed propped up against pillows laying on his side, the classic boyfriend stance. Then there was the way his hand held mine so effortlessly as he twirled the ring around my finger. It was now or never to come out about this right, "Zach I've tried so so hard to be strong and not vulnerable but Zach how can I have a life depending on me when I can't even depend on myself. I, I think I want to keep it, I'm not sure but, but Zach. Even if I don't keep it then what happens? I still have to carry it for 9 months. I I don't how Zach, I can't do it. I'm really really scared," Tears sprung in my eyes involuntarily.

Zach sighed picking up a piece of my hair and rubbing it between his fingers, "Cam, no one expects you to be strong. You want to be strong, but its okay to loose it for awhile. You and "it" have me you can depend on me. I promise. Sure I'm terrified too, but its okay well lets face it its not okay or fine anyway it will be in the end I bet everything will turn out fine. Sh," He brushed his thumb across some of the tears as they fell. The past three days, more like the past 5 months i had been holding tears back and it was time to let them go, yet still I tried to hold them back and it mainly worked until Zach slid his thumb under my eye and then for some reason knowing there was a person here who cared about me and just having someone for the first time in a few days I lost it.

It wasn't uncontrollable sobbing I was still partial controlling that, but silent tears ran down my cheeks even though I didn't want them too. Zach kissed my forehead and held me silently.

It was really romantic until I got that familiar feeling in my stomach had to get to the bathroom before my lunch came up. I must have gone pale because he release me before I even tried to get up. Zach was right behind me, he held my hair and patted my back. He was really clueless though. Finally after I finished I fell back against the wall grabbing onto Zachs hand after he slipped it in mine.

"Are you alright? Do you need some water or.. something?" He asked.

I smiled at his concern for me, "Yeah," I said my voice horse, "Water would be great."

After we got back in my room I sat on the foot of the bed and gave Zach the desk chair, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," He said, "Um.. well. You need an official appointment right, to clarify thing and stuff. And we need to tell the adults, they have the right to now. Umm.. as for like how we should go about decision I don't know."

I sighed leaning back onto the bed, "Its just so so real. I mean telling people and doctors verifying thing. Its just... real. I mean I guess I haven't really believe it yet, but my gosh I just. I'm so confused."

"Its alright to be confused. I mean sure we are jumping into this a little quickly probably but its got to get done. Isn't sooner rather later better?" Zach questioned.

"Sooner is better but I picked later," I announced and Zach chuckled.

"Well what should we do today?" He said.

I smiled, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing," I repeated ad grabbed him by the arm hauling him into the bed beside me, "Fine we can go to the doctors tomorrow and tell them this weekend, but right now I need sleep," I said.

**Bex POV**

"We have problems," I say seriously as I plop on Maceys bed.

"What is it," She looks up from the computer screen.

"I heard Zach and Joe talking this morning about Cammie."

"What about Cammie?" Macey asked her attention totally diverted from the computer.

"Remember how I made Cam that appointment to the doctor and she didn't go. Well it turns out she already knew what was wrong. I only caught bits and piece of the conversation but I am 100% sure Zach said something about MTV sixteen and pregnant. Now if I am correct he was talking about Cammie. She might be pregnant," I said and felt so good to get it off my chest.

"Your kidding right?" Macey asked.

"You wish, what do we do?" I said.

"Well I don't know confront her or wait till she tells us," Macey paused, " Or make her another appointment, shes going to have to go eventually anyway. So just schedule her another and tell her she has to go. Then when you ask her what they found out was wrong she won't have a choice, she will have to tell, but why in the world wouldn't she come to us first?"

I shrugged, "Maybe she just thought that Zach deserved to know first, its his anyway."

Mace slouched, "Its not fair, we are her best friends."

Before I could answer Gigi came skipping in, "Mommy can we plwese go to da park, it welly pwetty outside," She asked, and I'm not one for kids or babies or antyhign younger than 13, becuase they are annoying but in that moment Gabriella was so dang cute.

Macey smiled genuinely, "Of course sweetie, but can I fix your pigtail first its a little crooked," Gigi nodded and let her fix it, "Who did your hair its cute?" She asked as she re-positioned it.

"Uncle Joe," She answered easily which made me grin, "He told me I could call him uncle Joe and aunt Rachel told him that it made them sound owwld. Did you now dey got rings on der fingers like her is welly pwetty." I swear I almost choked. Rings? Rings? As in like engagement? What?!

Macey asked which finger the rings were and sure enough I was right, Joe and Rachel are getting married. What?

**Abby POV**

"Townsend I swear to god if you don't shut up," I began but his lips met mine.

"Come on baby let loose a little," He whispered in my ear, but I was sick of this.

"No, no nono," I all but screamed, " You let loose a little I swear. You know I don't like things like this. I mean its a fu(colorfulness)ing amusement park. It like a regular people date, since when I do I like things like that? I asked to rock climbing or skydiving not this. I'm sick of you not listening to me and what I have to say," I took the ring off my finger for the thrid time in the past two weeks and threw it at him which he easily caught.

He rolled his eyes,"It was only twice and you don't have to be such a dramatic pain the ass queen. I just want to do something for once without it being life threatening or dangerous," He threw the ring back and me and I caught it but didn't put it on.

"But I like life threatening and dangerous," I protested.

"Do you ever think about having a family," He said suddenly obviously trying to change the subject and i was so blown away by the question I let him.

"Um, not really I mean possibly but I'm already 26 and no. I used to think I would like them but I mean a baby is way too fussy and you'd have to go through the toy age the girlfriend and boyfriend age. Then theres puberty. And also I mean in our career its just not right to leave a child which is likely with what we do." It had caught me so off guard that I had put the ring back on without thinking about it.

"Oh," He said pressing his lips together as far as I knew he didn't want kids either but then again I may be wrong, from what he looks like now I was probably wrong. I didn't know what to do but it didn't matter because he pulled me over to some kind of ride.

We were strapped in and before I knew it being lifted 50 feet of the ground and dropping back down. It was so fast it made me want to scream and scary. I definitely had an adrenaline rush, maybe I liked these places after all.

"Hey," Townsend yelled and yet I could barely hear him, "Sorry about today. I love though," He quit talking abruptly and I could tell he had more to say about the having a baby thing but for once in his life he restrained himself from saying what he wanted too and I was glad.

**Strange place to stop but I couldn't think of anything else. This is my more reviewed fanfic in the shortest amount of chapters, yay! Remember to leave requests and comments and stuff down below. i have 126 subs on YouTube, like what? It feels like I just started.**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: I noticed i didn't get as many reviews on the last chapter :( Im kinda sad but im updating. Sorry I mean too earlier but we had to go get my mom from a rehab place and it required lots of traveling. Anyway besides all that this is my most Reveiwed sotry ever so I am excited about that. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter lets get started.**

Cammie POV

I blew my bangs back but it didn't help they drooped right back into my vision so this time I puched them behind my ear, I wanted to yell when they fell again, I was so aggrvatied. This morning I had gotton agitated at even teh littlest things like running out of milk and I really got pissed when Bex came in telling me I had a doctors appointment at ten. Thats how I arrived here with Zach and annoying bangs that wouldn't stay out of my eyes. I had also thrown up right before we left and my stomach had felt uneasy the whole way here but I think I will be fine. I just had to make a mental not to put saltines and sprite on my shopping list (I heard they help.)

"Ms. Morgan," A young nurse said, it wasn't the same one from yesterday.

I stood and felt Zach follow closely. I wishes I could have turned around and slapped him for being on my heels like that he knew I liked my space and I really just felt like slapping someone right now, but I supressed it like I did everything and followed the nurse into one of the rooms. Zach kept queit which I was thankful for I wasn't in a talking mood. And soon enough the doctor, Dr. Harriet, came in. She had a wrinkled face and gray hair but she didn't really look old just aged.

"Hello. You can call me Harriet, I don't like to sound like I know everything so just leave the Dr. off please. Now your friend booked the visit, so do you have any idea what may be up with you, she didn't say a lot on the phone. And may I ask what your names are and how old you are?"

"Im Cammie and I'm seventeen and this is Zach, he kind of shy right now I think, and he is also seventeen. And we think we figured out whats wrong," I said twiddling with my thumbs and scooting closer to Zach.

"I took phsycology so I'm guessing your nervous which means it can't be good. And your boyfriend is with you, so it this about you two. Like STD's or something becuase that is not my area."

I almost snorted, "No ma'am, but I think I may be pregnant," I said beating around the bush.

"Oh," She looked down at us two, "Well then lets go over some symptoms and if so we'll get you an ultrasound how is that?" She asked.

And again I got the feeling of awe wash over me as if I felt like we were moving too fast like an overwehlming sensation that made my heart flutter and my eyes go cold. I took a deep breath I couldn't even accept the fact that I was pregnant how could I ever do this.

Then as if he could read my mind I felt a hand wrapping around mine, "Shes been getting sick. This morning it happened once and it happened last afternoon and some other times," Zach said for me.

"As long as it isn't at the point where the bathroom is her home it should be fine. Up to 5 times a day until the first trimester is over is okay, some aren't as worse but any more than that we would have to check into," Harriet said, "Anything else. Headaches?"

I shook my head,no, "Mostly a gawing naueus feeling. But latley I've gotten kinda bad mood swings and my breats have gotten sore the last few days. I felt fatige yesterday. And I've had to use the bathroom quite a bit the past couple days. Not much else. Umm what can I do for morning sickness? And can I get in a hot tub?"

Harriet said, "All of this seems very normal. Here is a pamplete," She handed me a piece of paper," I'm guessing you are in about he sixth week which is when it probably becomes noticed by you, but not so much by others. Common things are: headaches, nausea, lower backaches, no periods, swollen or tender breasts, fatigue or tiredness, frequent urniation, darkening of the areolas, or later on in the first trimester food cravings. To help with your morning sickness try to eat more times a day but less in a setting to prevent you from getting too full or too hungry. Don't nap right after you have eaten give yourself at least an hour. Try cold and bland foods. Snacks that could help are crackers and sprite but also try jello, anything ginger, lemons can help. And most women can't stand the smell of coffee it seems to be some kind of trigger. Try taking the vitamin b6 if you feel it gets to bad. I figure you don't have prenatal vitamins yet and they should help some so I wil get you a for the hot tub nothing above 98 degrees so if you want to set the hot tub on 97 and get in it feel free but you don't want you internal tempeture to get too high. Anything else before we get yoru ultasound?"

"What about sex?" I ask, "Can we do that during pregnancy."

"Yes,yes. But you may feel the further you go along you may not want too."

"What about excerise during pregnancy. Like if you fight or do karate? Like say when we get to the fourth or third month" Zach asked thinking further into me pregnancy btu I got stuck on hwo he said 'we'.

"Well I wouldn't recommend fighting for the baby's safety. But running, jogging, cycling, aerobics and such are all fine as long at you don't over work yoru self."

I refused this, "What about just hitting a punching bag? Is that dangerous. Not fighting just hitting."

She sighed, "As long as it doesn't get you in abodomen region and you don't over exert yourself."

Well this was going to be hard.

* * *

"Its cold," Harriet said as she put the gel onto my stomach I almost jumped.

She waved the wand and I saw a splotty gray spot, but I also saw features such as a nose, a foot, and, and all I could think was 'it really is a baby' its my baby. This was the first time I had ever thought of the baby as anything other than it, it made tears spring at the back of my eyes.

She pointed around to random locations telling us this is such and such and then she said, "Now maybe," before flipping a switch it took my ears time to adjust but I heard a really queit woosh and little bit louder _thhhuummpppeeedddd _that lasted a little bit longer.

"What was that," Zach whispered listening intently to the noise. I knew what it was but did "it" already have a heartbeat?

I grabbed Zach hand from the side to keep from crying how in the world had i ever even considered killing it, I mean its a baby, my baby, my baby with a heartbeat.

Zach had either figured it out or Harriet had told him becuase his eyes were glistening with tears, but I couldn't cry. I wouldn't. I had already cried and besides this was suppose to be a happy thing so I choked back the tears and smiled. I knew even if we went through heck with the adults that we would keep our child, I knew that much. I smiled again at Zachs smirk.

**I offically suck at ending chapters. I know, I know. 149 subs? Can get 149 reviews. REmember even if ya didn't like this chapter to REVEIW! PLZ**


	21. Chapter 21

Cam POV

I was literally scared out of mind. More than I ever have been before. Zach told me that Joe knew. What had happened on the car ride back for me was stare out of the window in shock still while Zach rambled about how we should tell everybody. He kept pestering me about it almost the whole way there and finally I snapped, "Whatever would it make you feel better if I tell them today? I will. Its not going to make much of difference I'm still going to be pregnant if we tell you just have a better chance of someone killing you." Zach hadn't said a word the whole way back and then he had stalked into the bathroom while I grabbed some gushers and headed into Maceys room where Bex was.

"Hey," Bex said almost cautiously as I was a poisonous snake or a rabid dog, "What did the doctor say? Are you going to die?"

"No," I answered lightly trying to be playful and so weary, "I'm, its, well," I paused and then said, "Youregonnabe aauntie," So fast that Bex squinted her eye as she deciphered what I had said.

"Uh," She let out whispering something like, "I didn't think it was true," Under her breath before she said a few curse word in French with a very defined accent either she was about to get seriously serious on me or she was MAD.

"Yeah, um, well, it, um," I gave up twisting my hands together in a sign of stress.

Bex looked me in the eye for a moment with pure anger whether for me or Zach I don't know and before I even realized she moved I was in her arms, "Oh, Cammie, its gonna be okay. I mean it has to be right? You have my little niece in there so its going to be alright for her, okay. I'm here for you and don't worry, its not good for Miss Becca."

Tears stung the back of my eyes and some rolled onto my cheeks even though I tried so hard not to cry it was virtully impossible. I mean I'm not one for crying every two mintues, but Bex isn't one for feelings either. She doesn't often hug people and she doesn't tell people its going to be alright or any of that, but I have only caught this Bex two times and she just called it, my baby, her neice that is worthly of crying. "Miss Becca?"

"Yep," She said popping the 'p' just like her old self, "You are naming her after me right Rebbecca, becca, it works."

I smiled, "Sure. Why not?"

She laughed, "Its okay you can tell me its the worst name ever."

"Its not the worst, but we don't know what its going to be and Becca is a girls name."

"We?" Bex asked.

"Oh yeah, us, you know, You, Zach, and I."

"How are you?"Bex asked changing the subject.

"Fine," I answered automatically.

"Really? How are you?"

I sighed, "I don't know. Scared? Confused? Overwhelmed? I mean I have to tell your parents and Mom and Abby, oh, there going to kill Zach and I. Hey did you know Zach looks even hotter with his shirt off when hes sweating."

"Number one, don't try to change the subject thats what I do. Number two all guys with abs looking better with there shirt off when they are sweating," She picked the nail polish off her finger, "You need to tell them," She pointed to the living room,"Tomorrow Mom and Dad are going to a spa all day and Townsend and Abby are doing something. You need to tell them today."

I sighed, "I know but there not going to take it as good as you."

She smiled, "The smell of coffee makes you barf right," She said beating around the bush. I nodded, "So lets play the sympathy card. You will sit on the right edge of the couch with Zach, the bathroom directly in front of you. Macey will come in with coffee and you will run to the bathroom accompanied by Zach now even if you don't get sick you have to pretend too, but she'll have coffee so you probably will. We want to make this real so the adults won't have an doubting that you got sick. In turn I know you will still get a lecture, but even though you don't want to you have to play the I'm sick, pregnant, and feel like shit card to really reel them in and make them feel bad for yelling at you, got it?"

I nodded, "Thats not hard since I really do."

"Well then lets put this baby in action," She said getting off the bed and grabbing me up along with her. For a minute as my stomach sloshed I though I might be sick but the feeling quickly pasted and off we went to tell Zach of Bexs devious plan, wow, this was so.. Bexish.

**I know its shorter then my usually but I hope you like it thank you so so so so much for all of the reviews. I try to incorporate a little of what each person says into the chapters even if its just a line or 2 so remember to request something to be in the story or ask me a question also Im at 162 subbies on youtube now I doubt I can get that many reviews but my goal is 142 or 140. Hope you enjoyed remember to review.**


	22. Chapter 22

Cam POV

By the time we left Zachs room the plan had changed.

Zach and I stayed in the hall listening through the door and Bex entered with 6 bags in her hand: 3 pink 3 blue. She walked to the dry earse board and made a place for each letter of 'Cammie's pregnant' putting only a comma. All the adults were looking at her like she was crazy we saw through the peak in the door.

"Now she began. We are going to play 'Guess whos what, hangman edition, its going to be really fun. Now you all get clues." She gave a blue bag to each of the guys and a pink bag to the girls. I got a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach the feeling that this might not be a good idea, for the sixth time today. "Now Mom, Dad open your prize."

They did as they were told and both got the same confused look when they saw they both had baby shoes Graces pink, Abes blue. Then Abby and Townsend opened theres getting another confused look when Townsend drew out a cute blue, white, and red salior outfit to fit a newborn and Abby brought out the pink with green polk-a-dotted newborn dress. Then as told Joe and Mom pulled theres at the same time seeing a blue and pink pacifer.

"Now," Bex continued, " You are going to use these clues to guess who is what. So someone is something. Whos What, Mom, Dad?"

"Um," Grace started.

"Newborn baby," Abe said.

"That doesn't fit," Grace replied.

That was our cue, Zach and I walked through the door taking the nearest seat on edge of the sofa. "They know it." Bex supplied, "They have to know it if I do." Bex said and that meant Zach and I looked at each other like we had no clue what she was talking about, "I like to eves drop," She smiled evilly.

"Is the second word dominate like babies dominate or something," Townsend said deep in thought.

"No," Bex said flatly, "Guess a letter."

"T," Townsend answered easily.

Bex filled in that the last letter of the last word began with a t.

"Pregnant," Grace said.

"Yeah now we might be getting somewhere."

"Wait, whos pregnant. I'm not pregnant. Is this whos what thing true."

"Yes," Bex said.

"M," Rachel said from the love seat.

Bex filled in the M's.

"Cammie," Townsend said and as Bex filled that in he said, "Cammie's pregnant."

Everyone turned to look at me and Zach and yes it was true, "What?" Joe said.

"Cammies pregnant was the phrase and Bex told Abby it was true. Wait, your really pregnant?"

I nodded shortly now terrifed but I relaxed a tad as I saw the door swing open Macey and Gi walking. Macey stopped my side of the couch, "Whats going on?" She blew playfully in her coffee and the scent hit me like we had hoped. My stomach twirled and lurched without any before warning and I almost had to push past Macey to get to the bathroom. Zach shut it right behind me as I gripped the porcelain getting very sick my head swam dizzily. I thought I was done and began to ease into Zachs side at the urge hit me again but this time not as hard and I threw up again until I was only dry heaving. Zach got me water and by now I was exhausted, my back kind of hurt, my boobs were sore from where they had been against the toilet, and I had to pee pretty badly.

"You okay?" Zach asked.

I shook my head, "I'm scared and feel terrible," I mumbbled into his side letting my eye close. "What did that lady say it was okay to take? Advil or Tylenol?"

"Tylenol," He answered, "Why."

I drug myself to my feet, "When we go out I want you to go get me some. There in a bottle in Bexs bathroom please."

"Kay," He said putting his hand on the door knob, "Ready," I nodded hugging myself at the elbows.

We opened the door and all eyes were on us. I sat back on the couch.

"Oh my god," Rachel said, "your really pregnant."

"Do you have any idea what you have gotten yourself into?" Abe said.

"Its going to be hard," Townsend said.

"More than hard," Grace added.

"You have like no chance of getting into the CIA, or MI6, or FBI, or anywhere. People there think that you should wait until your like 25 or 26 to have kids. Not 17 there are no spies in the CIA that had kids that young. No Gallgher Girl has ever gotten pregnant that young. The youngest was 23." Abby commented.

"You can't do it," Mom said.

I began to protest but she cut me off.

"Well you can but you won't have too. I'm here and they can fuss but they aren't going anywhere either," She smiled me. I tried to smile back but ended up gaping instead.

I'm guessing Zach heard it too. Anyway he walked in and handed me the Tylenol. "Can you get," I trailed off when I saw that he was already holding water in his hand.

"What can you take that?" Bex asked.

I nodded swallowing it.

"Why do want it?" Macey asked.

"Beacuse," I said swallowing another gulp of water, "I feel like sh- I feel terrible. And I might have a headache but I can't really tell becuase I'm too sleepy. And my back hurts and," I started.

"We get it," Macey said.

I laid back on the couch in the spot Zach was about to sit on.

"We aren't done talking," Joe brought out attention back to him, "What do you expect just to go on? Cammie you can't participate in Cove Ops or P&E anymore. We technaically can't expell you since there is no rule against this, but there will be next year."

"How are you two suppose to feed it? You don't have a job, or house, or car?" Abby asked.

"We have money," I answered and as Mom was about to ask how I began, "Grandma Morgan told me that Dad and his past family had a trust fund they kept passing it down generations and none of them went to college. She said that Dad had invested some stock money and stuff. Its almost 2 million dollars I get it when I turn 18. And he bought me a house in Roseville, its old but its big and he gave Grandma Morgan money right before he died. It was enough to buy me any kind of car I wanted."

They all looked at me as if I told them I had just shot the president. "What none of you knew about this?" They shook their heads. I shrugged, "Thats what Grandma told me."

"Well how can you take care of it?" Abby said, "You can't yoru teenager you want a life right?"

"We can take care of it. If you haven't noticed I haven't ever had much of a life. I mean I don't do normal teenager stuff. I don't even want too. I feel grown up enough. Anyone who has been totured can take care of a baby. I love kids. I mean its my flesh and blood I can't just put it with a regular family. I mean its gonna be a spy its Goode and Morgan."

"Fine," Abby said looking almost irritated.

Then I heard Townsend whisper, "You could give it us."

"Uh?" I said in shock, they want a kid?

**I know my spelling and grammer has been off the last few videos and thats becuase I now type at my Grandmothers and she got a different comptuer that doesn't have spell check so I can fix things. Im sorry if this didn't make since. Basically there was the plan that changed into hangman. And then the getting sick part and the talking/lecturing. then a couple suprises if you have quesitons make sure to ask below. and review I think i got my goal im hoping for 145 to 147 reviews this time. 179 subbies on Youtube, wow. I can't believe it!**


	23. Chapter 23

Cam POv

I sat there in shock for a moment.

"Well," Townsend began.

"No," I said at the exact same time Zach said, "We could consider it."

"No," I repeated.

"Cameron you have to understand this isn't going to be like babysitting. You will still see it every toher day or everyday. I mean I know that in the future you will come to regret this. You'll wish that you could have lived your life."

"No. this is my child, my life," I repeated getting slightly irritated.

"But Cameron don't you understand you can't do this not even with Zach who isn't being much help right now. You can't do it not even with our help and if you give us the child you won't have to do anything."

Zach snarled and I was going to yell but looked over to see Gi asleep in Bexs lap (Macey went outside to talk on the deck with Nick aka have a makeout session). So I whispered/yelled, "No don't called me Cameron. And don't tell me I can't do this, ever. I can do anything I want to. And quit talking to me like you know everything yoru talking to me like I'm some kind of criminal and trying to tell me to put the gun down."

I could've swore he grumbled something like, "Maybe I am," inder his breath but I wasn't done with my side of the conversation, "Bex please take Gi to bed upstairs," I said and she did as told knowing not to mess with me now, "Okay," I said in a level tone trying not to raise my voice above a yell, "Your telling me that you with take care of it. Like buy it clothes and take it home, but i still get to see it. Well in that case the answer is... no."

Townsend shook his head beganing to protesting but I broke in, "Do you really think you have thought of everything. If I got to see it everyday but you took it home, who would it call Mom and Dad. I could stand watching my baby call you two Mom and Dad. Yet if she calls us Mom and Dad when she gets old enough she'll think we only make her live with you becuase we don't want to take care of her. The answer is no. Get your own kid."

Townsend pursed his lips in thought, saying nothing, before shaking his head, "Fine."

"Fine what?" Zach asked holding me around the waist a little tighter.

"Fine, you can keep your child."

"You say that like your letting me. Your not letting me there is no maybe we'll let her maybe we won't. I'm keeping my child, period. No buts."

At that point Grace and Abe excused themselves from the conversation saying they were going to bed. Mom had been gone since Townsend told me I couldn't do this. Abby looked at Townsend annoyed until they both got up and left. So it was Zach, Joe and I.

I looked at Joe who was staring at us, "If I have to I can finish Gallagher the year after I have her."

He looked at me and smiled, "Nah, we'll find a way for you to graduate with your class. We'll just make you take written test or something."

I nodded and we stayed in comfortable silence for a while but I just had to ask, "Joe are you made at us?" I said so lightly and softly I sounded like a three year old with the high voice and everything.

He shook his head, "Cam your gonna make a great Mom. Don't listen to him, hes jealous. Your more mature than some full grown people. I know it wasn't planned, but I also know your ready. I could never be made at you."

I smiled back tears wiping my eyes, "God I hate this."

Joe and Zach laughed. Zach rested his head lightly on my shoulder and I leaned against his chest.

"Oh yeah," I leaned up enough to get my hand in my back pocket I held a small picture toward Joe, "Its not much but gray sploches but the lady gave us a picture anyway."

"So thats my grandkid. Whats it going to be?" He asked.

I shrugged btu Zach said, "Girl."

I would have turned to look at him in suprise but I was getting to comfrotable in this position, too sleepy so instead I just nodded not want to press further not wanting to do anything.

"I hate you," Macey asked loudly from the front door. Well, doing nothing was out of the question.

"Here," Macey said softer and handed my the package, "I went by the pharmacy eariler to pick it up. Have I mentioned I hate Nick."

Joe sighed, "I really don't wanna hear this but I bet I am."

"He asked me if I wanted to go on a date to a diner down the road. And I said sure becuase i've decided not to date Preston but to keep him as a friend. Anyway we were out talking and mentioned something about you being pregnant and he was like wait shes a pregnant teen yadayadayad anyway it really made me mad. So we kept talking and he asked me a time and I said something like around 4:30 would probably be good so Gi will be not grouchy. And he was like your really taking her. And I was like duh she my little girl I only have a couple more weeks with her and stuff. And he was like no I don't wanna go if your going to bring the little brat. So and that point I left. But I mean hes so rude. Shes not a brat and he should understand shes my daughter I wanna spend time with her. Its not like we were going to make out in diner."

I was going to interject and ask question but Macey was already breezing up the staris before i got a chance.

"I told you I was going to hear it. Cammie are you okay, you don't look so good?" Joe asked.

"Im jsut really tired. Its been a long day."

"Lets go to bed," Zach said starting to get up.

"Carry me, please," I whined.

He smirked picking me up bridal style where he carried me to his room. While he was brushing his teeth I changed into one of his tee's and was out before he got into the bed.

**AN please read: I hope you enjoyed this. I know im being a good updater right. I got past my goal! Yayyy! (; so im aming at about 156 can we do it. please. So i think the first chapter was better but the last time i wrote this chapter it didn't save (i hate computers sometimes). Anyway it saved this time so yeah. the first version was totally better though. tell me wat ya think. Any im gonna try to make some more realistic secrets like that pop up. but this was kinda a filler. So where should I start off the next chapter? Like a couple weeks? The next day? When school starts? Also do you want me to go all into the pregnancy? OR stop after the summer is over? Please Review and answer some of my question.**

**I DID NOT CHECK FOR SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS SORRY!**


	24. Chapter 24

July 12th (two weeks later) Cammie is nine or eight weeks pregnant, which ever you want it too be.

I yawned stretching across the bed, Zach was gone. I peeked over to see the clock read eleven am and I grabbed the note taped to it.

GG,

Bex, Macey, Liz, Gi, and the rest of us teenagers went to play mini golf. If you want you can come its the one on Main Street. Hope you don't feel too left out but you wouldn't wake up. Theres blueberry pancakes in the microwave and I bought you some peanut M&M's and milk. Oh yeah and theres some crackers because you were out. Remember to take your vitamin.

Love you,

-Z

I smiled, peanut M&Ms umm. I took a drink of Sprite and grabbed the crackers off the night eating two and taking my medicine. Then I slowly sat up and carefully made my way out of bed. Morning sickness had hit badly last week, but I felt a lot better this week still not enough to go with out my Saltines in the morning, which I find helped tremendously.

As I walked down the stairs I smiled at the fact that we had left the decorations from the 4th of July up. That had been a fun night.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed a plate loading it with pancakes. Then I went over to the fridge and found the full jug of milk. You see yesterday I had walked in the kitchen to get Froot Loops and milk, because its not cereal without milk and when I saw that there was no milk I went all hormonal and was practically sobbing in the kitchen. Most embarrassing thing ever, until Zach holds me and tells me its going to be okay even though he doesn't know I'm crying over something so stupid.

I was about to eat the pancakes when I looked up and saw what was on the counter.

"Cammie cammie come here come over here," The peanut M&Ms were calling. I knew I needed to eat healthy for the baby and I knew that if I touched the bag I would demolish it and when I got done there would more than likely be no bag left.

"You look like your mentally fighting yourself," Abby said speaking too me for the first time in two weeks.

"Well I wanted those," I pointed over there,"but I need these." I said and began to eat the pancakes forcing myself not to look at the delicious thing right across the room.

"I'm sorry," Abby sat down next to me.

"For what?" I asked trying to sound confident but my voice sound small and i found myself suddenly a lot more interested in my pancakes.

"For Townsend, I know it must have affected you. Cam I should have told him to stop. It wasn't right for him to ask like that it wasn't right for him to ask at all."

I bit my lip but I couldn't help it, "Why does he want my kid?" I said i setting my free hand over my stomach. There wasn't a bump but I could feel my clothes getting tighter already.

"He doesn't, but adopting costs a lot of money and I," She paused, "I can't have kids."

I shouldn't have asked the next question, "Why not."

She sighed scooting further down in her chair, "The doctor said we'd have to have an implant, and we don't have that kind of money. Theres... scarring and bruising probably from a couple years ago in Peru a lot of things went down that year and the Circle popped up. I had gotten beat up, well worse than that. And with the Circle and stuff I never got around to seeing a doctor."

"Oh," I looked down at my plate, "I'm sorry. I wish. I could. Well," I looked at my plate and tears spring in my eyes, blurring everything. I couldn't wait until I got rid of these stupid hormones.

Abby sighed and handed me a tissue, "No its okay. I didn't mean to make you cry squirt."

I set the tissue down, "I'm fine its really nothing. But I really wish I could you have to know I want to. I just, I can't do it," I said. I had lost my appetite and pushed my plate back I ate a pancake and a half, close enough, Zach knows I like waffles better you should've made them which just made me cry more.

"Its okay, really I wouldn't want to either," she said. But I was daydreaming about waffles instead and the fact that Zach didnt make them for me.

She scooted the bar stool over and grabbed me in a hug, "Sh. It okay. Your going to be just fine. I love Cammie."

My breath hitched. Abby had never told me that before i don't even know if she'd told Mom that, "I love you too," I made out.

"Are we interrupting?" I heard a familiar male voice say. I pulled back from Abby and saw Joe and Mom in the doorway.

"No, oh gosh how much of that did you hear," She said fixing her hair back perfectly.

"We arrived when you were moving the stool," Mom said.

Abby groaned but didn't complain, the adults must not know that she can't have kids yet.

"Hey you wanna come with us we are going to beach for awhile?" Mom asked as she put creamer in her coffee.

"Um sure. When are you leaving?" I asked getting up to wash my plate in the sink.

"Bout eleven. It'll be us three and the Baxters," Joe said.

I was going to ask about Townsend but I saw Abby give a slight shake of her head which told me that Mom had probably spoken to him. I smiled inwardly and went up the stairs to get dressed.

When I came back down I saw Mom set the phone down, "Cammie, Gallagher Academy is getting an extra month off," She announced.

"What?"

"Yep, we were not only academy of the year, but last year the government forced the 7th and 8th graders to take end of year exams they all received an high advanced level. Basically the school board guy just said that we could wait until September 18 to arrive back at Gallagher."

"Cool," I said now excited.

She smiled, "I need to make a call and we can leave."

**Okay so we are nearing the end. Warning: I am skipping to were they go back to school next chapter. You get the point of what they are doing here and besides all those common symptoms nothing happens between now and then. I will be going through the complete pregnancy to where they have the child and en epilogue if requested, but the plan is for this to be over my the end of June or before. I know its really sad Im so going to miss ANs the most, but I have some big news toward the end of the story that I kind of mentioned earlier an if you like my writing then the news might be sad, so yeah. Let me know what ya think please. **


	25. Chapter 25

Two Months Later (September 14th) Cam POV

This morning could only be described as hectic. You'd think us spies would be organized and on time well as not doing anything spy related for three months we weren't. And as much as I wish I could say that I was, I wasn't. I actually felt very very off today and very mentally jumbled like I was still sleepy but I slept until nine.

I had officially hit week 14, second trimester. All the beginning symptoms but my sore boobs had disappeared but I had grown and my back hurt more and I felt little butterflies that Zach and the others couldn't feel. It was apparent to anyone who studied my body, but considering I live with spies it would be apparent to everybody. Zach saw it for the first time when he ran his hand over my barely there bump. Macey, Bex, and Liz saw it the day we went shopping and got enough clothes up too month seven on Macey credit card which she refused to let me pay back. And it was only today I started wearing the clothes we had bought that the adults would see the definite bump, which Zachs shirts had hid before, and I had even grew to a cup C size in a bra which was kind embarrassing if I must say so.

"Ready," Zach said as I finished putting on mascara with my stomach getting in the way.

"Just a minute," I called stuffing the tube into my purse. Joe had said 5 mins, but that was 10 mins ago.

Zach walked in and grabbed our toothbrushes, deodorant, and such putting them into the front pocket of the suitcase.

"Zach," I said as he was about to leave, "Uh," he replied. "Do I look fat," I said looking at myself sideways in the mirror. This getting big thing was new for me and didn't like it at all.

He let out a deep sigh, he knew this was coming, "Cam thats not fat. Thats our baby," He said wrapping his arms around me.

"But I look humungus," I groaned.

"You look, "He kissed me on the neck, "perfect."

"Lets go," Abby called loudly from the bottom of the staircase.

I sighed untangled myself from Zach and walked down the stairs. I would never admit that I miss this place but I know I would. a lot of things that I can never forget happened here and as much as I hate to leave I know that Gallagher is my home.

"My god," Townsend said from the hall as he was the first one to see me in my pink and floral with poofy sleeves shirt, it looked very maternal and Macey had picked it, yet in the stomach section it was still pretty tight.

"What?" Grace said coming in from the deck and then she also looked at my stomach, "Did it happen over night?" I know she didn't mean it rudely, but I felt offended almost.

"Zachs shirts are alot bigger than this," I said suddenly feeling very claustrophobic in this non-stretchy thing.

"Come on," Zach lead me out of the door and I followed as he put everything in the jet, "Its okay there just shocked, I would be too," I tried to smile but failed. He pulled me against him, "Hey if you have something just say it Cam. Please don't put up that wall. If your going to cry, cry."

I shook my head, "I just feel weird today with us leaving and I haven't had breakfast and I don't know I feel excited, scared, and kind of light headed. And I hate this shirt its too poofy and its not me and urgh, I don't know I'm just irritated today. I don't feel good," I whined resting my head on his chest he tried to help but nothing could really help right now.

He smiled, "Lets get you two something to eat," As we turned to go back up the deck we saw Joe watching us mainly my stomach but spies like Joe have that thing were they can focus on one thing while looking at tons.

"What" Zach said.

Joe shook his head silently laughing, "I better not mess with you today uh? I made some waffles for you in the kitchen and the strawberries are cut," He smiled but I could tell he was holding something back.

"You can touch, I won't bite," I said going over to him.

He looked hesitant, "I'm not sure," He trailed off but I could tell he wanted to feel so I took his hand and held it over the spot where she was. You could tell there was a lump there but it wasn't like you could touch it and just think baby, yet he smiled wider than I've ever seen him.

As we walked in the kitchen I heard, "And then," Mom stopped what ever she was telling Abby and came to hug me, "Wow Cam you have wow," She said hugging me again and squishing my belly between us, "Thatsmy grandkid," she smiled.

I almost chuckled and then Abby came up, "Really Squirt? This fast. Well you are 4 months I just can't believe it happened this fast."

I smiled and finished up my strawberries, "Well it did guys. So now can we just be over with this please," I said, "Aren't we leaving now?"

There was a chorus of yeah's and yes's from the overfilled kitchen.

As we walked around making sure we got everything I stood in the corner trying to be the chameleon and now I realized why today felt different. I could be the chameleon anymore, at least not like this. I didn't want to be seen, but this shirt was too bright, oh who as I kidding. Im important to these people and if they want to see me they will not to mention this thing attached to me that wouldn't let me naturally shrink into any corner.

And then I felt it like a bump and if someone had tapped me, a kick. I put my hand on the spot just to make sure and I felt it again harder this time, it kind of freaked me out. Its okay, I though, your not a thing your my baby.

I smiled and now that most reactions would be to go tell everyone now, but I don't think I could stand letting 10 people touch my belly right now so I backed up further leaning against the counter of the kitchen while everyone finished doing last minute things.

**Im off guys way way off. I know this chapter is my worst by far but I was watching a MTV movie named Thirteen and I think its rated R and its really bad and watever I came up with this even though it sucks. Not to metnion that right now its 12:30 in the morning and I woke up at 6 am and I got like 5 hours of sleep. Anyway tell me wat u think? Im trying but this was hard to write. thank you so much for helping me reach my goal im aiming at 162 this time**


	26. Chapter 26

**Answering stuff:**

**mnash123: glad you liked it I meant to make it a little but more speacial but I couldn't find a good ending.**

**Vexrll- What Box?**

**XxCandyygirlxX: Glad you agree that stories can't last forever and that you like time skips, depending on what you skip i like them too. And I am updating more quickly becuase I really need to work on summer reading stuff for Pre AP English but with this story on my mind I can't so i need to finish.**

**Zach-Goode' - you reveiw every chapter thank you so so much.**

**hannah krick: you said that you have been reading since chapter 8 and i would love if you kept reviewing even if you only say that you love it. Thank you so much. I love knowing that people like what I write. thats why i hate making people wait for Chapters because i have those fanfics I love but they only update once a month.**

About a Month Later:

I finished the fourth pop quiz that we had had in the last month before I felt that familiar twinge for the second day in a row which lead me to say a string of curse word in Farsi. I held up my hand and as Miss Dabney walked by I handed her my quiz, "Can I be excused?" I whispered.

She pursed her lips not having this, "For what?"

I chewed on my lip nervously would she let me go two days in a row, "the restroom."

She glumly looked at me, "Again?"

I nodded if she said no I would have to leave anyway she had no idea how hard it was to sit here with a thing kicking and jolting your bladder.

"Fine, go," She sighed.

I walked out and heard giggles and whispers from some of the eleventh graders that were also in the class. Stupid Tina and her stupider rumors. I frowned hugging myself as I looked at my figure in the mirror after I finished.

"So your the pregnant one?" A girl that looked rather rebelish said from the corner.

"Yeah," I said washing my hands.

"I'm new. I don't have friends I don't want friends, but I heard you lost your Dad. I just," She trailed off as the door to a stall opened.

Bri a ninth grader prep like Tina with a real mean attitude came out of the stall, "Oh wow the suicidal and slut talking, really nice."

"Thats against the Gallagher handbook," I whispered.

"What? Little scaredy cat I heard you were tough but I don't believe it," She lightly pushed me back by pushing my shoulders with her hands roughly, something they don't teach here. "Your Mommma is the only reason you are still in this place. And your little Daddy probably aint dead either he probably ran away from you," Then her fist went toward my stomach and I'll never now what she was going to do.

I grabbed her arm twisted it and pulled her her back against my stomach using my foot to keep her from kicking me and my other arm leaning on hers so I didn't loose balance which was a lot simpler to do at five months pregnant and the whole move still took about five seconds. I held her against me firmly but not to the point where she was hurt, "I won't dis obey the handbook because I don't want to get thrown out. But you need to learn some respect for others. You know theres acamera in here? Now there are no rules at the moment about someone pregnant not being able to attend Gallagher and my Father is dead. I've seen his remains with my own eyes. Looked at the screen as they matched the DNA to his body."

I shoved her away lightly and she growled at me while leaving.

I turned almost forgetting the girl in the corner. She was way to skinny and she was about 5 foot 3 with straight black hair that fell to her shoulders. Her hair wasn't shiny or soft like Maceys it looked tattered and frail. The girls makeup is what really made her stand apart from the other Gallagher students. There was no rule against not wearing makeup but most students didn't. Unlike this girl who had on no blush or powder. She had black eyes and eyeliner. It was the eyes that really stood out. I had seen those eyes. They looked blue like mine but it was after I had escaped from the Circle and saw my reflection in the mirror. They were cracked eyes.

"I just wanna know how you do it?" She finished her earlier question which had been... something.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Live without a Dad," She asked sliding further into the corner.

"Well it hard. But I guess as it comes and goes it gets easier. I mean I had my family, my Mom, who," I didn't get any further because this girl started crying, sobbing really and slid to the floor.

I sighed and sat down, patting her back.

When she finally regained her ability to speak she didn't say anything.

"What happened," I asked in a rather motherly tone which kind of startled me.

"My Mom was kidnapped when I was little. My Dad had been looking for her for years we didn't even know who took her. And and last month. There was a van and Dad went out to work and because I had heard him talking about the van and Mom I followed. There were 5 of them and they corned him. Mom punched one. Dad shot one. But the others were to powerful. They killed Mom first and Dad fell to his knees sobbing they were going to kill him, but I had took a gun and, and I shot the one pointing at Dad, but the other. The one Mom had punched shot Dad and then aimed his gun at me, but I was too quick I shot first. And now Mom and Dad are gone. And I killed two people and I don't think I can take it, does the guilt ever go away I don't I don't care about them and I mean they shot my parents but, but I shot them," She whimpered like a little baby and I wrapped my arms around her.

I didn't talk because if I did I might cry. And if I talked I would tell her the truth I would tell her that the guilt never goes away and I couldn't do that not to this weak little girl.

I stroked her hair and talked to her. I learned She was 14 and her name was Zoey. She had been training since she was 3 and a half when her Mom had been kidnapped. She knew 18 languages, 4 more than I know. She was better at throwing knives and using guns that fighting because she was too short and skinny. She had considered suicide and last month she started cutting. She told me that she was stopping and that I helped talk her into quitting after we finished talking.

I walked back to class as I heard the bell ring. I sighed and upon walking in saw Mom, Miss Dabeny, Abby, and Joe all giving me stern looks. "And where have you been Ms. Morgan. It does not take 20 minutes for someone us the restroom.

I'll admit I was irritated, getting up from the bathroom floor is harder than it look for me and well I was just tired. "Well first I peed. Then I washed my hands. Then a girl named Bri shoved me against a wall and said that my Dad probably had just ran away from me and my well won't use the word she used to describe me. Then I told her that there was a camera in the corner and she back out pretty quickly. So then I talked to this girl named Zoey who ended up crying in my arms. Her Mom and Dad are dead and she shot the people that shot them. And I had to sit on the bathroom floor, talk about germs, while she was sobbing and she wasn't much help for helping me up. And she pretty much thanked me for helping me talk her out of suicide. And then I washed my hands agian and now I'm jsut repeating the story," I sighed I can't believe I just said all of that. I went and sat on the edge of the desk.

None of them looked too convinced, "What its not like I was making out with Zach or something. You wanna see the surveillance I can get it." They shook there heads, "Look sorry. I just," I just trailed off not being able to finish the sentence. I was stressed out with tests and school even though I was suppose to keep stress to a minimum I couldn't help it. The baby began to kick and kick. I actually kind of hurt because she was kicking ribs. Whenever I got stressed she began to kick a lot which didn't help. I kept calling her a she, but we didn't figure out what she was until we went to see Dr. Wolf tomorrow. Gallagher could do ultrasounds and sonograms. I was surprised to hear they actually had the equipment to do 3D one, which is what we were having tomorrow.

"Just what?" I turned to see Zach in the doorway, "You know we don't have a Cove Ops teacher right now? Just what?"

"Just," I paused as she kicked harder. I swear it bruised my rib. I had to grab my side.

"You okay," Zach asked at my hand which had flew to my side.

"Why? Why ask if I'm okay? Im perfectly fine? You know your way over protective and the just is that your kid probably just bruised my rib or two," I said loudly, "What have you been doing?"

Zach got quiet so I balled up a piece of paper and threw it at him, "I swear Zach you have to get it done someday."

"Im trying," Zach whined.

"Oh yeah," I retorted, "Trying reeeealll hard. What were you doing yesterday between 4 and 8 pm." I didn't wait for an answer, "You could've been doing it then."

"Doing what?" Ms. Buckingham asked walking in with papers.

"Painting the nursery and picking a name." I smiled a big fake smile.

"Oh im not picking a name," Zach laughed.

"Come on it James, Andrew, Matt, or Johnathon for a boy. Emma, Madison, Grace, Annabelle, or Rebecca I narrowed it down that far now your picking."

He shook his head walking out, "Zachary Goode get your butt back here you don't just leave in the middle of a conversation."

But he didn't come back. "Lets go to Cov Ops," Joe said trying to repressed a smile or sigh, probably both, and I followed him down the hall silently fuming.

* * *

Later That Day:

I stood in the middle of one of those maternity clothing stores and then as I went to walk past an isle something caught my eye. A girl older than me about the same height with long brown ringlets stood examining what looked like three shirts. She looked very familiar. Before I could leave she looked up.

"Cameron Morgan," She said in disbelief.

"Its me, Hannah Krocker, right?" I asked trying to remember such a long time ago.

"Yep, its me. I graduated when you were in the eighth grade. I used to help you and Bex with flips. I've read all your Cove Ops reports and I'm a fan your so strong and inspirational. And you have grown up so much."

I smile, but my ankles have been swollen all day and I really just wanna get back to Gallagher besides I talked Abby and Joe into driving me because they won't let my drive even though I still have 4 months left, "Why are you here anyway?" I mean lets face it she doesn't even have a bump.

She snickered, " I'm 3 months but I'm just doing early shopping."

"Oh," i kinda felt dumb, "Well whos the father?"

She looked down at the ground almost ashamed, "He, he works at MI6 they were having this party and it was a one night thing. And we were friends but he used to have a girlfriend when he did it and I think they broke up, but he doesn't know. I'm getting rid of it. What about you, Zach?"

I nod but I'm trying to get to more important things, "What do you mean like adoption? Im not trying to pry but..,"

"Yeah," She filled in, "I haven't picked someone. I'm looking for people in the spy business, but I can't keep a child I was starting to get to a high point in my career this won't help and I, I just cannot do it. I want an open adoption, but what ever," She tried to pretend like it was nothing, but I could tell she had spent the past three months making the decision.

"Remember my aunt," I ask and as I'm about to go into detail she jumps in.

"Abby. She was our legend. Coolest Gallagher Girl ever I mean she broke like 5 records, well they have all been broken by Bex, Macey, Liz, and you by now but yeah. I love her, I met her once she seemed so cool, Why?"

I sighed, "Don't tell anyone. But she wants a kid. She said that she didn't really wanna adopt, but she might since you two have met, and I think she would go for an open one. I, well, I feel so guilty because I want to help her, but I can't give my little thing up. I just can't."

I talk her into going out to the car to speak with Joe and Abby and I almost forget the reason I came, to buy a black t-shirt.

Once we get there her and Abby go to talk and I see them exchange numbers. Thank goodness we can leave now, I shiver nto realizing I'm cold, but night is creeping up and its October.

I see Abby walking toward me and when I expected a pleasent or even happy face I saw it was pained and confused, "Cam can you answer something for me?" She asked and I nodded in response.

She sighed turning to an angle where Joe couldn't see her face from the truck, "Where you guilty?"

I didn't heasitate to answer, "Of course. I have a baby and Im probably too young for one and I dont know how to take care of a baby. And the mature thing would be to give it too you but I can't becuase, becuase I'm too selfish."

"Cam two things. One don't feel guilty please it doesn't help. Ive felt guilty before," She stopped for a split second and by the tone in her voice i knew it was about her feeling guilty for Dad and what had happened in Rome, "it doesn't get you anyway, I promise. So for future reference don't feel guilty ecspeacially if I told you that it was okay in the first place. Two: you are not selfish in anyway. You didn't want to let us have your child becuase you wanted to spare it the hurt of the whole Mom and Dad confusion. You ran away to protect people you love. You risked your life to get the Circle for your Dad. I don't know if everyone sees it like that but I do. I see the fact that for once you desereve to be selfish. Cammie I can't believe your about to make me cry," She let out a shaky breath, "Lets get home, its cold."

**I hope this is better than the last chapter and pick one of those names only. Review and the last chapter will include thank yous to all of my loyal readers and you so much for all the awesome reviews. Oh yeah tell me about this I know its my longest chapter ever do you like it like this or not, remember to pick a name!**


	27. Chapter 27

The monitor had our baby on it. There was some glitch with the machines and we had to opt for the regular sonagram but we could still see it. It was alot bigger than last time. And I'll admit we hadn't been following the right schedule with getting the baby checked out. We had only had 3 sonagrams at 5 months and we had skipped two or three which is why I was kind of nervous for what Dr. Wolf had to say, but she had first confirmed us that everything was fine and the baby was perfectly healthy before putting that terribly cold stuff on my stomach.

"Well," She moved the wand over my stomach, "It seems," She paused and I wanted to know what she had to say so bad, "Well," She moved the stick around, "You see that," She pointed at the screen,"Thats its feet, now count, one, two , three, four," She said pointing at each.

"And that means what?" Zach sounded nervous, but I knew and it felt like I couldn't breath like the air was trapped in my lungs. I swallowed remembering what had happened yesterday night. I had felt a kick on my left side before feeling one a second later on the right. A baby couldn't move that fast, but... babies could. What the h(excuse my language)l had we gotten ourselves into?

"You see," Dr. Wolf moved the stick again to the face," You see that head, right behind it, and if i moved a little this way, you can see, another head," She showed Zach only further confirming what I should have noticed earlier.

"And..., "Zach trailed off.

"Twins," I whispered biting my lip holding my breath in.

"Uh," Zach said and looked up at me with confused, crazy, and scared eyes, but before Dr. Wolf could catch on he recovered and we got our pictures leaving as quickly as possible.

"Thats right, twins. You should've notcied in your last sonagram but it was postponed to now. Anyway that is correct," She said as we were walking toward the door.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Zach asked in a scared voice as we entered his room, there were tears making his eyes shine but I couldn't tell what it was from.

"You think I know? But Zach I'm already falling apart you can't too. Only one of us can loose it at time," I sigh heavily and set my head in my hands.

"Cam," Zach said coming to hug me as much as possible, "I'm not going to fall apart. I promise. I just I just want to know what to do I want to know how to help you. Okay. Gallagher Girl were have two kids, two amazing Goode's," He smiled and could tell those were the happy tears.

I forced a smile, "Don't ever let me go," I said as stretched up to kiss him.

"Never," He whispered against my mouth and kissed me back delicatly.

I smiled against his lips and pulled him to the bed. We made out for awhile until I had to split for breath, but we quickly resumed and he pulled my leg over his side moving from my lips to my neck to my side to my leg before touching the hem of my shirt he began to lift it and I don't know hwo to explain what happened. I didn't panic but I removed my leg sat up on the edge of the bed and froze. I have no idea why is the hard thing to figure out, it was like a reaction.

"Did I do something?" Zach asked after he sat up.

I shook my head which felt fogged and blurry, "No, you didn't its just. I don't know I... I guess I'm just too, I'm just so big," I let out realived that I had finally said something about the thing that had been bugging me for weeks but I still blushed a deep scarlet red.

Zach sighed and I could tell he was a little disappointed we didn't get to finish but his voice didn't show it, "Its okay you know to be...um be... insecure," He guessed, "Thats the correct word right? or is it," I cut him off.

"Yes," I smiled, "Yes that is the correct word. I mean I don't know why its just I mean I have these, and I, I give up. I can't even say a sentence," I sighed laying back onto the bed as my tummy growled I realized that the clock read 1:00pm and we hadn't eaten breakfast.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Uhmm," I mumbled as I felt the bed shift knowing he was going to get me something I let my eyes shut.

* * *

_Hes standing over me. All 6 foot 5" of him. Im trying not to scream and hes laughing. Im on a table being burnt, being branded. I close my eyes in agony and when I open them the scence had changed too.._

_I'm in a room with Dr. Steve no being able to move I'm trapped, my mind is trapped and it can't move. I want to scream I want to cry, but I can't if I scream I'll be beat. If I cry I'll be scalded. But I can't help the whimper._

_"Well, well," Dr. Steve says and comes to taunt me running his finger lightly over my hair. He holds something cold against my head, "We wouldn't want anything to happen... _

_to your babies," He says smiling lightly and I open my eyes to see the setting change again, I'm in a hospital room. Hes holding my little babies. Hes holding my girl in one arm and my boy in the other. I look over to find the gang and adults which are trapped. And I can't help it I can't do anything but I can't let him have my babies, but... I can't do anyhting but scream and cry and thrash at the people holding me back._

* * *

I bolted upright scarying myself. I take deep labored breaths until I can regain control of the hyperventilating. I thought the dreams were over, I haven't had one in almost 5 months, but I guess not. I only looked up when I noticed that Bex, Joe, Abby, and Macey had just walked in now they all shared the same type of concerned look. "I'm fine," I said in an unconvincing voice.

"Zach what have to Cam?" Bex said in her 'Im about to get lethal voice'.

Zach shook his head, "Nothing, I swear, want some scrambled eggs?" He pointed to the eggs he was cooking. Becuase his room was the old teachers lougne part of it still had a stove and fridge.

She put her hand on her hip and I knew it was time for me to say something, "It was nothing, really. I just had a... bad dream."

Macey narrowed her eye in my direction, "Bad dream, about?"

"Yeah. Um about Micheal and Steven and things?" I asked as if I was guessing.

"Who?" Everyone but Zach asked.

It was definately time to change the subject but I didn't know if I could say it so I was glad when Zach stepped in, "We're having twins."

Bex looked rather shocked. Macey froze. Abbys jaw dropped. Joe almost spit out his drink. And Mom ,who had walked in on "twins" smiled.

There was no talking there wasn't anything. "Guys if your going to have a heart attack next time maybe you should tell us before hand," I said and that seemed to snap them back into reality.

"Twins?" Bex asked.

"I'm going to have 2 people to spoil." Macey smiled.

"I'm having two mini squirts," Abby muttered.

"Two, really?" Joe still looked paralzyed.

"I knew it," Mom said patting me on the back, "Your way bigger than I was, no offense or anything."

"Now that you know," Zach said in Bex, Macey, Joe, and Abbys direction, "I think you should pay us."

Joe and Abby gave Mom a twenty. Bex gave Zach thirty and Macey gave Zach 100.

"Did you bet on my children?" I asked as if I was irritated, but I really wasn't.

"Well we bet on the sex, but Zach and Rachel were the only one who said that you would have twins so I guess we owe them," Macey said.

"Well I hope you know that...," They actully looked scared for a minute, "I want food."

That caused the whole room to laugh and as we sat around on the bed, at the table, and the couch I knew that my babies had brought us all closer together. I knew that even though blood didn't tie us all we were all family.

* * *

**Hope the ending line wasn't too cheesy only a couple more chapters. Im think 4 possibly. And OMG im at 196 subbies its awesome and thannk you so so so much for the reviews please keep reviewing. And yes its a boy and girl I know I didn't make that too clear.**


	28. Chapter 28

**#1 Im glad you enjoyed the betting part**

**#2 there will be no sequel so so sorry**

**#3 i just hit 200 subs on youtube im freaking out.**

**#4 I hope you like this chapter the further we get into her pregnancy the harder it becomes to write.**

**Cam POV**

I was letting this stupid pregnancy beat me. Dr. Wolf had told me that now that I was in my third trimester I might start to experience more symptoms than in my last trimester and she listed some of them for me. I hadn't been experiencing many of them yet except insomnia which could be due to pregnancy or the dreams. Thats why I was thankful that we were on Christmas break as of yesterday.

"So do you wanna do something?" Liz asked as we sat in our room wrapping presents for the adults.

"I wanna shop." Macey said putting tape on the last one.

"Me too," Bex agreed, "We need to get Cam some more clothes anyway. Hey you want to come?" She asked me and I looked down to see that I had been fiddling with the fringe on my scarf.

I sighed I wanted to go,"I guess."

"You don't have too," Macey said but she sounded disappointed.

"I want to and I am but I don't know how long I'll last a big mall isn't for a pregnant person. Dr. Wold said that if my ankles got very swelled or started hurting to rest, she told me that it would help in the long run and as much as I hate to follow directions I think I'll follow them this time."

"So your going?" Liz asked with her purse on her shoulder as she put on her jacket and Macey followed while Bex moved the presents.

"Yeah, I am."

* * *

"It looks so cute," Macey said sipping her cappuccino.

"This does too," Bex said excitedly pointing at the cute fur coat for a newborn baby.

"I like this," Liz pointed to a thick one piece that really looked warm. It was pink and had a picture of kitty on it, but the cutest thing was that it had a matching one that was blue with a dog on it.

"We're totally getting those," Macey said picking up the little onesie.

"I can't believe a baby really is that little," Bex said as she handed Macey a set of socks that did look really really small.

"I remember when I was seven my sister was born and my Mom wanted me too hold her so she could take a picture but I was so scared because she was so tiny," Liz said as she picked up another one piece outfit that said "I love my Mommy" in pink and red lettering and another with "I love my Daddy" on it in green and orange.

"Hey look," Bex pointed to the shoe part that had a pair of adorable little fur booties in pink.

"Ohh look at this," Macey came from a rack holding a cute little bodysuit and the top part was white and read "Little Rebel" with a multicolored skull on it. And the the other part had three snaps on it in navy blue.

"And your total is $70.43," I heard the lady over the counter say and I almost spit out my hot chocolate, 70 dollars I was so giving Macey her money back. I started to move my leg crapped so I got up a little more slowly.

"Hey," Bex said as she walked by me, "We didn't tell you to get up. You need to sit and rest."

"Bex, I'm fine. I need to pee. And Macey when we get back to Gallagher I'm paying you," I said stubbornly as I tried to walk not waddle to the door.

"Oh, no, your not paying me. I'm going to spoil my nephew an niece weather you like it or not," She put her hand on her hip as she caught up with me.

"But Mace its almost 100 dollars," I argued walking into the bathroom.

"And when I get 20,000 to spend on each of my 5 credit cards a month 100 is nothing. Your not paying me back Cameron," She said in her 'its final now stop arguing before you piss me off voice'.

I sighed as I opened the stall, "Whatever."

* * *

"Zach," I called opening the door to the house as I dropped the bags by the front.

"Yeah," He called walking into the living room from the hallway covered in splatters of lavender and bright green paint.

"Were you trying to take a bath in it," I say biting back a giggle..

"Oh, shush, you wanna a hug," He held his arms out but made no move to come closer.

"No, no, thank you though. Are you almost done?" I pointed to the twins rooms.

"I was just cleaning up. How was today?" Zach asked as he stripped off his shirt I couldn't help but looking at his pretty abs, mmm.

"Oh," I resumed to the present, "Good. We walked for awhile before we found any clothes for me. I'm kind of tired," I said letting out the yawn I had been holding back.

"Well you can take a nap while I take a shower and then we can put Madisons crib up," He pointed to the box and came out from behind the couch with nothing but boxers on.

"Or we could do this," I said pulling him toward me and biting his ear trailing my mouth to his mouth. It was the first time we had kissed since our incident a few weeks ago.

He grumbled but pulled back, "I have to get a shower and as much as you want to look at the room don't. They aren't suppose to smell the fumes," H rubbed me tummy getting a two little kicks and smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too,"I said softly as he pulled me toward him embracing me and our children in the middle.

* * *

I gulped down the rest of the water bottle and sighed. I got up and let myself waddle instead of walk to our bedroom and as bad as I wanted to fall asleep on the soft covers I didn't. I reached in the door and pulled out a pair of Zachs aeropostale sweatpants and a t-shirt changing quickly and then going back to the living room to sit in the recliner.

The phone rang two minutes later at 6:58pm. I pushed myself up and answered it, "Hello?"

"Cameron?" A little girls voice whispered.

"Zoe?" I answered in a concerned tone.

"My, my, old boyfriend, Jason , called me and asked me too come to his house and I did. But he started making out with me. And I didn't want to, I told him to stop, but he didn't, and then we started, driving and he was driving out of town. And and I told him to pull over, but he said no. So, I, I pulled a knife out made him swerve," He breath hitched, "But, but stopped and I don't know were I'm at. We went through Parkaian and past Frogs, the convenient store. I'm standing at the corner of a Madison and Harriet. I only have a sweater and if you look outside its snowing and its Christmas Eve and no ones out I didn't know who to call," She finished sniffing it was obvious she was really scared.

"Okay, sweetie, just breath, catch your breath. Leave your phone on and call me if anything happens," I said while typing her phone number in my computer pulling up exactly where she was at and how long it would take to get there from here on the outskirts of Roseville, thirty minutes at most, "We'll be right there."

"Right where," Zach asked from the door way in pajamas.

"You can stay in your clothes, but we have to leave, right now," I said heading toward the door way.

"But," Zach started getting the keys off the kitchen following me into the cold.

I told Zach where we were going and why as we got into the car and he wrapped the blanket he had gotten around me because I was stupid enough to forget a jacket.

"So we are going to help a little girl," Zach said turning the street corner while turning up the heat and the windshield wipers on all at the same time.

I nodded and Zach continued, "You never would've done this on Christmas Eve if you weren't pregnant your motherly instincts are kicking in."

I rolled my eyes, "Its true your nicer to everyone and also more strict," He countered making me roll my eyes again.

* * *

"Im still sorry I made you spend your Christmas Eve this way," Zoey said as Zach parked the car at the house, "Im sure you had better this to be doing," She winked.

"Seriously," This time Zach said it, "We don't mind."

"Whatever," Zoey said as we walked in the house.

"Its so warm. It already feels like a family lives here," She smiled shivering in her snow drenched clothes even though she had just said it was warm.

"Are you hungry?" Zach asked at the same time I said, "I'll go get you some clean clothes."

"Yeah, and thanks," She said to us.

I started up the stairs and smiled as I heard Zach telling her to make herself and home and asking what she wanted, he was going to be a good Daddy.

"Here," I sat the clothes and a toothbrush on the table by where she was eating, "I'm assuming you have no family and your welcome to stay here. Im also assuming that the CIA must furnish that phone and since you have nothing else with you there is a charger on the bed in the guest room. You just go up the stairs and the first door on the left is the room right across the hall is a bathroom. If you need anything at all let us know. And if you get hungry you can have anything as long as you don't eat all the peanut M&Ms. You can also watch TV here in the living room there is no TV in the guest bedroom, but if you turn right instead of left and go to the first door on the right then theres a room full of books, one might interest you."

Zoe finished the sand which and came to hug me, "Thank you so so much," I felt my shoulder getting wet, when she pulled back she asked, "Can I feel?" hesitantly.

I nodded placing her hand where I thought the baby might kick and sure enough there was a small thump against her hand making her smile brightly, "I wish I could do something for you," She started but I cut her off, "We're sisters its okay you don't have to do anything. I might let you babysit sometimes."

"Really," She said ecstatically.

She smiled from ear to ear and said, "Thank you," again before retrieving her clothes and going upstairs.

I felt Zachs arm wrap around me, "It feels good to help her," He said into my ear, "And as much as I bet you want to go sing her to sleep you need to go to sleep, come on," He took my hand and lead me to our room, "So what about wedding dates?" He asked shutting the door.

I shook my head, "Now that you told me I ned to sleep I think I should," I winked at him and he shook his head, "Nite."

"Good night, Gallagher Girl," He rested his hand on my waist.

**This chapter went in a different direction than what I was thinking but I like it. And its another long chapter please please review I wanna get to 186 hopefully. Thanks for reading.**


	29. Chapter 29

**So thank you for all the reviews I got my goal, thanks. Kinda a filler you basically get no where in this chapter and not alot of Zammie, sorry, but there will be more next chapter.**

CAM POV

"Stop it," I grumbled to the little munchkins in my stomach that refuse to quit squirming. Which is the reason I was walking into the living room at 4am because I had given up on sleep. I fixed myself some hot chocolate and turned up the heat. I sighed, I still couldn't go to bed. I found myself walking up the stairs to Zoe's bedroom. She has such a cute little girl I had discovered, even more so with out black makeup. In the doorway you could just see her tiny little body curled up from the nightlight. She must have kicked her cover off because even though it was warmer up here she was still cold, I thought as I covered her up.

She mumbled and grabbed my hand as I went to move pulling me toward the bed, I sighed sitting on the edge and fingering the ends of her hair. Is this what it would be like to have a daughter? How am I suppose to take care of a baby and know what to do and when to do it? How should I take care of 2? I mean they'll both cry, how will I know which cry means what? How can I protect them from the big bad world? Before I realize it I'm close to tears. I slide her head off my lap and work my way down stairs. I see its already 5:30 and Zach will be up by six and we have to cook before everyone gets here because we promised to make Christmas dinner so I just get to work in the kitchen.

* * *

"I thought I told you to sleep," Zach said at 7am, we had been cooking for awhile and I couldn't help but yawning every five minutes.

"You did but Madison and Andrew and other ideas," I said rubbing my belly, Zach smiled but it quickly turned into that ridiculous smirk.

"Go take a nap, and if you can't sleep then at least lay down and rest," Zach said protectively.

"I need to get dressed and then I need to clean up the house a little bit," I protested.

"Cam they aren't going to care what your wearing and leave the cleaning up too me," He said refusing to let me have it my way.

"Fine," I said because lets face it I was really sleepy, "At least make sure Zoe gets something to eat."

* * *

**Zach POV**

The little girl, Zoe, Cam had called her came into the kitchen rubbing her eyes. She saw me watching and quickly stopped tensing then bite her lip, "Uh, um," I began, "Theres some left over eggs in the refrigerator you can warm them up and you can help yourself to anything else on the counter or in the pantry or you know, whatever."

"Im not hungry right now, but can I use your phone and your workout room?" She asked looking distracted.

"Sure my phones over there on the coffee table and the workout room is over there," I said pointing in the general direction while going around to pick up odds and ends from the living room.

I finished and something told me that it was about nine and everyone was suppose to be here by nine thirty, but when I saw my Gallagher Girl sleeping peacefully I just couldn't do it so instead I went to our office where Zoe would be, "Hey do you have any clothes to wear?" I asked poking my head in the door.

She got off the treadmill, her shirt wet from sweating, "Um I had these," She pointed to the shirt and jeans, "but there a little clingy and yeah," She giggled blushing.

"Come with me," I said without pausing and went up the stairs to the right and down the hall to the end room. I opened in and was greeted with ugly cardboard boxes. I had to move a couple before I found exactly what I was looking for, "These," I waved my hand over the three boxes, "Are a lot of Cammies old clothes you might have to go through a couple but where something nice please."

"I will," She answered sitting and opening the first one, "And thank you so much for opening up your house like this to me you didn't have too."

I smirked, "Its nothing really, but I didn't have much of a choice Cam would've killed me if I had even begin to say no."

She laughed, "Cammies nice," She gave a little grin but it turned into to a small frown. What was wrong? I couldn't just ask I mean, well maybe, no, its her life if she wanted me to know she would tell me.

"How about this?" She held up a strapless dress. The top with black and white strips the belt part under that had some type of rhinestones and it flared out slightly ending about mid thigh.

"Its pretty," I said not sure how to say it, "If you want to shower you can in that bathroom," I pointed down the hall, "Anything else?"

She looked pretty indecisive, "My, my Dad had a brother and his daughter doesn't have much of a family since her Dad, my uncle, died in a spy accident last year. Her Moms been dead for while and where not close but we like each other we just haven't had any speaking time. And shes pregnant and thats who I talked to she sounded...lonely. I just didn't want to ask after you let me stay and were so nice."

"Of course she can come, Zoey, Cammie wants to treat you like family she relates to you and what you have been through."

She perked up, "Really she can come, cool. I'm gonna go call her then get in the shower," She said running down the stairs to get my phone.

* * *

**15 mins later**

"Hey guys," I said and it seemed they all arrived at the exact same time. As in they all I mean all the Gallagher staff, the adults, and the gang.

"Wheres Cammie?" Bex said with a handful of presents setting them in front of the tree by the TV.

"Asleep," I say as Zoey comes in, "Hey guys. Some of you have probably seen her this is Zoey, and don't ask its a long story she can explain. Do you need something?" I say.

I can tell shes holding back a laugh, "Do you always think I need something? But, uh, yeah, doesn't Cammie have a flat iron, I hate this," She said refrering to her kinky curls.

"Its in our bathroom. So do you wanna wake Gallagher Girl up and get it or should I?"

"Is she really that hard to get up?" She said, hand on her hip.

"Fine you try," I pointed toward the door, as she trampled off I called, "And ask her for some shoes to go with that."

"Some shoes to go with that?" Macey mimmicked me, "Really Goode you let a 14 year old spend the night you turn into a girl.

I stick my tounge out and was about to think of some snappy comeback when the doorbell rang again.

Before I could get to it Zoey was there saying, "I give up," But she held shoes and a hair straighnter thingy in her hand. Then she opened the door and pulled the girl that couldn't be older than 22 and had a small baby bump into her arm, "Hannah," She said bringing her into the house and shutting the door after her, "You said you knew Cammie but this," Hannah cut her realitive off, "Yes, Zach, Bex, Liz, Macey, Rachel, Joe, Townsend, Ms. Buckingham, Madame Dabeny, Mr. Smith, and Abby," Her eyes lingered on Abby a moment longer than they should have but she quickly shook it off and turned to me, "Thank You," She said softly, "For taking care of Zoe," Her arm tightened around Zoey, "And thank you for letting me come."

I was going to suggest we all go sit like Dabney, Smith, Buckingham, and Liz were but Abby burst in, "We've been talking," She indicated between the Hannah person and her, "And, and I'm, going to be adopting her baby, we are," She said scooting further toward Townsend if that were possible.

"What?" Rachel said, "Why?"

* * *

**CAm POV**

I was lying awake in bed and I heard the door open for a second time followed by the word Hannah. That was my cue to get up. I stood slowly and considered at leat getting on something besides black Hollister sweatpants and a red t-shirt that had a green tree on it, but most of these people were family and it was my freaking house so who cares.

I got to the end of the hall and I had heard the entire conversation this was going to be interesting I could tell, but I could also tell from the kicking punching and growling that my kids and I were hungry so I knew i needed to break it, "Becuase Abby can't have kids. Now lets eat we have ham, pie, more pie, turkey, um, and stuff," I said.

"You can't have kids?" Joe asked and immedital looked rather guilty from the look that Abby was giving him a mix of disgust toward him and embarassment, but mainly anger.

"No I can't," She said," Thank Cammie," She spit bitterly before pushing past Zoe and leaving.

"Wait," Townsend called leaving also.

This Christmas could not turn out well and on top of everything I felt really really guilty. Everyone stopped moving for a second and I couldn't help when tears sprang into my eyes and I turned going back to my room, I was just trying to help I didn't realize I was making a mistake and I was hungry and the twins kept moving and it was starting to annoy me then I felt a sharper kick and from the birthing classes I knew that this was a weak contraction, but no not a contraction it was a ... well I dont' know the name but if happened and it was normal usually they occured more if you were under stress and I was, but it still freaked me out. I took a tissue and wiped my eyes but more tears came. I was scared of this and that and it and everything. I was scared that Abby might now hate, I was scared of getting married, I was scared of the fact that a Terrisot organization might try to kidnap my children, I was scared of taking care of them, but I felt so much better when those strong arms I knew so well wrapped around me.

"Its okay, sh," he said stroking my hair out of face.

"Zach," I said still crying.

"Cam its okay. Your okay and the babies are and no one hurt thats what matters. Abby'll get over it I know she will and your Mom, and Joe, Bex, Macey, Liz, Zoey, there all worried not about Abby, but about you," He kissed my nose, "Now do you think you can do that thing like go from this to that," He said frowing and turning it into a smile, another real smile. I laughed and smiled, "See thats better and alot prettier, come on its Christmas."

**Please review and no i did nto like this at all. I think I wrote terrible today btu what ever. What do you think? Do like my to additions im not that great with adding people but let me know what you think, I bet you didn't see that one coming or you did what ever.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Yeah a Christmas like that would suck , I know, but don't fear kakathesuperman is here to save the day. Since these people are spies and such im not going to focus on opening presents and regular stuff to a spy i think that the material stuff shouldn't really matter. I didn't get as many reviews and it might be cuase im update faster but rememebr to stay tuned for the next chapter becuase i have that important news for you guys, I wanted to write it in this chapter but i couldn't bring myself to do it.**

**Cam POV**

I sighed as I shut the door. The teachers had left, Zoe had left with Hannah, Liz had left, and now that left us. Zach, Mom, Joe, Bex, Macey, and me. Abby and Townsend had never returned. We all sat on the couch Bex and Macey talking about some boy. Zach massaging my back which he was really good at. Mom and Joe were having some conversation and occasinally jumping into Bex and Maceys conversation or vice versa.

I heard a creak and saw Abby walking in through the back door looking mad but Townsend was no where to be found and one of the first details I noticed about her is that she had no ring on.

"Hey Abby," Bex said when no one else would, "Soo."

"Cam," Abby said ignoring Bex, "Please," See pointed down the hall and I got up to follow her.

"Im, I'm sorry," She said once we were standing by the twins room, "I I just snapped. I didn't mean too, things have been tense between Edward and I lately. I, well, he's the one who presaded me into wanting a child. And in my heart with our work I couldn't be sure if I really wanted one. I know he did so I went along with it, but yesterday and last week and seeing how much you love your child. I was jealous and I know that if I adopted a kid I could never love them like that. I mean your twins aren't even here and I can see it. The whole time I was telling them that I was getting an adoption I still wasn't sure if i meant it because I can never love someone like that. I don't even love Edward unconditionally after all that I've been through i just, I'm not that type of person."

I didn't even have to think about what to say, "But you can. You just don't realize it. You loved Dad like that, you could be mad at him, but you always cared. You care about Mom like that no matter what your always going to love her, and me, you care about me like that. Just becuase you get mad at the person doesn't mean you don't love them unconditionally to love someone like that it means that no matter how you feel toward them in that moment that overall if you were yelling at them and they got shot while you were yelling you would still care, I guess that metaphor might work. Anyway you get my point and I don't know about Townsend but I know that if you raised someone from a baby to an adult no matter what personality, skin color, language, that you would love them unconditionally you just, you have to let that wall down, just a little for a couple other people."

Abby was crying, "Every time I see you I cry."

I laughed, "Ive actully never seen you cry, come here," I said pulling her into Madison, Maddie for short, bedroom. I've actully never seen the paint job which is that the wall I'm facing and the wall parallell to it are white but the other to walls are lavender, its so cute. There are no hearts or flowers but its light and girly. All the funiture is white. I imagine Andrews, Rew for short, bedroom looking simlar too walls are a bright, but not neon, green and two walls are blue, but really not a deep dark blue but also not a sky blue all of his funiture being wooden brown, which I had to argue to get becuase Zach wanted black funiture.

I grabbed a tissue from the little table and handed it too her before dragging her out of the room and into my dirty bathroom. "Sorry its messy," I bending down which believe me wasn't that easy to get what I was looking for, "Here," I said handing her what I had found.

"This, Cam, no I can't," She trailed off.

"You said it might never happen you never said it was impossible, have you two, or when was your last time?" I said because I had never seen Abby openly cry and I had definatily seen Abby get so mad, loose a grudge that quickly, and then cry directly after, "Well is it impossible?"

"Theres a 72% I can't and there a 76% chance I'm not," She said not wanting to answer my other questions.

"Well please just do it."

Five minutes later Abby walked out of the bathroom and said, "Uh, can I try another." Three times before she gritted her teeth threw back her head and said, "I hate it when your right." I smirked, I was gonna have a baby couisn, maybe.

* * *

A week later I quit school, although I would still be in the graduation ceramony I was told I could no longer attend so I took my exams early and aced every one of them. A month later Abbys little situation was confirmed. A month and one day later as I was sitting on my old bed waiting for Bex, Liz, Mace, and Zach to get out of class I had a real contaction. It hurt, like hurt badly. I balled the quilt into my fists and tried to breath in deeply like I had been told to do in that stupid birthing class, but it was not working at all.

As it subsided Bex and Zach walked through the door. Seeing the state I was in Bexs eye got a panicked look and Zach completly froze unable to even speak.

"Are you okay? Is it time?" Bex asked me rushing to my side, "What do I do?"

"Zachary remind me to kill you when this is over. Now somone needs to get me to damn infirmiry," I said trying to hold my voice down.

That seemed to snap Zach into action, "When was the last contaction?" He asked.

"50 seconds ago," I breathed out feeling a bead of sweat dribble down my forehead.

"Kay," he came to the bed, "Wait for the next one."

"Um can they do this in the infirmary?" Bex asked.

Zach and I nodded, as another sharp pain went through me it felt like i was being stabbed with a shard of glass or hit by a bus. It felt worse than starvation. Like someone was sawing my stomach in half.

"Breathe," Zach said taking my hand and Bex followed his lead.

"I will not have this kid here Zach please get me to the infirmary. And remember how I said I wanted a natural childbirth, I lied i wanna... ahhh... be given drugs," I grunted as an even worse pain overcame me, "lots of them," I let out as the ache grew slightly fainter.

"Come on," Zach said hauling me up from the low bed.

One contraction, a passageway, and a lot of cussing later I was in a hospital bed and gown at the little hospital deal.

"I hope you know I'm going to kil you," I said to Zach, "Have you ever gotten your guts ripped out you should try it," I gritted my teeth, "Its, not, fun."

"Im going to go get um, your Mom, and Joe, and people okay, you two have fun, please don't murder each other," Bex said backing out.

"Aghhh," I said biting my lip so hard I drew blood.

Zach got up from the chair to push hair out of my face and hold my hand, "Just rememeber to breathe Cam. Your doing really well. Jenny said you were 4 cm dialated your almost halfway there."

"Almost halfway there," I schreeched, "Only almost halfway."

Zach let out a deep quivering breath, "This is going to be a long day."

* * *

**Bex POV**

"Guys," I stuck my head in the Cove Ops door.

"You finally showed up," Townsend said from ther end of the room. "Where have you been?" Joe asked. "Why aren't you already in class?" Abby demanded. "Why weren't you in class?" Rachel pursed her lips.

"Cammie in labor, I thought you might want to know."

"What? Bye people," Macey said already leaving.

"Seriously?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, shes really in labor," And with that Abby, Rachel and Joe left the classroom. Joe telling Townsend to keep the class occupied.

* * *

**Cam POV**

The contraction had just left and I felt like i could breath again when Mace, Abby, Joe, and Mom all walked in and now I felt too hot sweaty and a little claustrophobic. So I took deep breaths like Zach had reminded me too TWENTY times today.

"Are you okay?" Macey said smiling brightly.

"You shouldn't have asked," Zach sighed as I tried not scream, "Do I look okay to you?" I said breathing through my nose and I wouldn't be suprised if there was steam coming out of.

"Now Gallagher just bre-" Zach tried to say.

"You breath I'm sick of breathing, now," I was cut off by another fuc-freaking pain. I grabbed the front of Zach's shirt becuase it was the only thing within reach and I pulled him down," Now you breath."

"Maybe we should all just calm down," Abby suggested. And I had to bite back a laugh.

"Abby," I said trying to remain calm, "Lets see you calm down when your pushing something out of you in the next 8 month," Abby froze, shoot, she hadden't told Mom and Joe, "Sor...rie," I managed.

"Just don't break his hand," Bex appeared in the doorway. I let go over Zachs hand to see it was indeed a purple color or blue, it was bruised.

"I'm sorry," I said queitly it seemed that between these silly contactions I always got emotional instead of hormonal becuase I was nearing tears.

"Its okay, Gallagher Girl, its fine for about another two mintues," His smirked setting his hand on my wet sweaty hair.

As we waited for the next contraction out of nowhere a though popped into my mind, "Joe," I said making his head snap up, "Zach and I are getting married next summer, will you walk me down the isle?"

He nodded a grin breaking onto his face, "Of course I will."

I was about to say thank you when Dr. Wolf came in, "Okay you got about minutes lets see, your, 6 cm dialated. 4 more. Now as much as I like guests two of you need to leave.

"I'll leave," Joe said already up. He peaked me on the forehead, "Good luck, I wanna hold em."

"I'll leave to," Abby and Macey said at the same time. "I really need to go talk with Joe about something," Abby said. "Im not going to be any help in here I don't know what I'm doing. I'll be back," Macey said walking out.

And there were 4.

"How ya doin kiddo," Mom said ruffling my hair after the next contaction, Zach had went to get me water.

"They hurt, and I'm kinda scared."

"I know, but don't be scared your healthy and you won't have to take care of them on your own you have 6 helpers. And you have fiance that would do pretty much antyhing for you."

"I love you Mom, but I'm really sleepy," I said.

"I know and your almost there. Its been what 6 hours I had to go through 18 hours with you."

My hand that had been resting on her arm tightened to an unbreakable grip and if I wasn't in so much pain that i could hear buzzing in my ear I would've thought she gasp.

[2 hours later]

"One more push Gallagher," Zach didn't finish becuase there was a second small cry and I felt like me again. I finally had my babies here I could see them and hold them.

**what ya think. So I like it. But let me know Im trying for 197 reviews. And yes big news coming up as in like me wise not with the story, next chapter is probably the last. im at 230 subbies**


	31. The Next Chapter

**three Weeks Later Cam POV**

"Zachyy," I moaned turning to face him, "Its your turn."

"No," He covered his head up, "I don't wanna."

I sighed this had happened the last time too, so instead of arguing I just went to get Andrew who seemed to wake up every night around the time that I was getting back to sleep from having to rock Maddie.

"Its okay sweetie," I said as I rocked him in his rocker the good thing was he would go back to sleep instantly while Maddie on the other hand would quit crying but just stare at you for hours until her eyes shut.

"Your such pretty little boy," I cooed while putting him back in his crib. I sat in the rocker for a few extra minutes to make sure he was really asleep, but my humming eventully lulled me to sleep too.

* * *

I woke up in our bed even though I know I went to sleep in the rocking chair. "Say good morning to Mommy," Daddy said from the edge of the bed where he had managed to get both of them in his arms, I still couldn't do it without being afraid I would drop one. So I reached out to Zachs are and took Maddie. Nobody knew where she had gotten her pretty blonde curly hair from. While Andrew had his Daddys dark hair.

"What does Momma want for breakfast?" Daddy questioned while kissing my forehead.

"I want an extra hour fo sleep because you wouldn't wake up last night," I stuck out my tounge.

"Well that can't happen," Zach said while going to put each of them in the play pen, believe me it was our lifesaver. Since they couldn't crawl yet and were so little we had chosen to wait until they could at least sit to put them on the floor.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean that its not fair that Daddys don't get maternity leave."

"Really you have to go to work today?" I whined.

"Yes, I'm suprised they even let me have two weeks off, Love you," He kissed my and left before I could further protest.

And at that moment Maddie started wailing which started Andrew crying which meant this was going to be a long day, "I know guys, I miss him too," I said going to pick them up.

* * *

**Four Months Later.**

Zach and I sat on the couch Maddie in between us but Andrew was on the floor baby crawling, its not really crawling but moving, get it? Anyway as Zach and I talked Maddie clapped and pointed foward to Andrew who was crawling, like really crawling, this was a skill that Maddie had mastered a week ago. I saw Zach break into a grin.

"Come here, crawl to Mommy Rew," I said sliding into the floor as he changed directions and crawled into my lap. When he landed he made one of those cute baby noises and started baby talking.

"Yep, thats right, I know you can crawl buddy," I said excitedly.

I never thought I would be good at this but I was a lot better than I thought. The phone rang about that time and I found Bex ws on the other line, "Its time," She said, "Now bring my little ones I gotta see em' its been almost a week without them I'm going to have withdraws."

I laughed, "Well be there as soon as possible."

"What is it?" Zach said with Maddie on his hip.

"Abby's having the baby and apparently Bex can't go a without them," I said grabbing the keys, and baby bag, and heading out the door as Zach changed Maddie and Rew.

* * *

**Four Years Later**

"Thats mine Mad," Andrew said from the back seat.

"I don't care its mine now," She growled.

"Give it," He shouted.

"Fine," Maddie said harshly throwing it at him.

"Guys chill," I said.

"I can't believe we are going to get to see Daddy, is he okay?" Maddie asked. If you haven't noticed she was the smarter one and the one in charge most of the time.

"Well sweetie hes not going to be perfect but it'll be okay," I said as we pulled into the hospital. Zach had been gone two months longer than he was suppose to be to finish a mission but he had checked in every time until last week. He was found with a lot of brusies a broken arm and sme cuts, but i'm just thankful that it wasn't worse. He scared me to death I'm never ever letting him back in the feild again.

* * *

**Six Years Later**

"Andrew stop," Maddie shouted over what he was saying.

"No," He yelled back, "Maddies gotta boyfriend, maddies gotta boyfriend, Maddies got," He was cut off.

"I think I need to meet this boy," Zach said from the doorway.

"No Daddy hes just a crush I swear," She said swatting Rew in the back of his head, "Rew's the one with the girlfriend they kissed yesterday on the playground it be nasty," Uh, preteen drama sucks.

"Oh guys, it only get worse," Macey whispered in our ears, "Now who wants to shop?"

"Me me," They both shouted at the same time abandoning their lunches.

"Remember your coat," I shouted.

"I quit," I told Zach after they had left.

"What, quit what?" He asked coming to sit on the counter.

"I quit the CIA. We have the money and you still work I'm just not that interested any more we have kids and I want to be with them. They've decided they both want to go to Gallahger and thats in the next two years. I want to spend every possible moment with them I can," I said.

"You know," Zach said coming to wrap his arms around me and kiss my neck, "Mad's been talking about another sibiling."

"About that," I said turning in Zachs arms to face him, "Remember our anniversy last month, well remember what happened."

Zach nodded.

"Well we didn't. You didn't have protection and I never told you but I wasn't taking my birth control. I haven't been for like five months. Zach I'm pregnant," I smiled.

He looked at me in shock and smiled, "I love you. And our beautiful children," He laughed and I giggled.

" I love our children," I said pausing, "And you," I whispered setting my hand on my now flat stomach.

"So," Zach eyed me, "The next chapter begins."

**Now hopefully you enjoyed our ending. I very well couldn't say that this was the end becuase in a way for them they are not even middle aged (too me middle aged is like 30 or 32). Also I have some speacial thanking for people who have been with me through all 3 months of this story and they go to: **

**Zach-Goodes girl. xxx -youve been with me since the second chapter and I'm going to miss your reviews. I mean you've given me advice and I've made you cry. Im also really going to miss REALLY GOODE! UPDATE SOON :)**

**XxCandyygirlxX- So I don't think you've reviewed every chapter but i know you have been with me since the beginning of it so thanks.**

**GallagherGirlXOX- I check and you have followed/favorited almost every one of my stories I think its like all but two or three, so thank you so much for your review and following and favoriting.**

**Splendora-C.A.M-McGonagall- I know you haven't been reveiwing lately but it might be becuase your busy anyway if you come back and read this I need your name to be on here becuase you have been with me through lots of my stories and you even said that you were just busy and you came back reviewed most people wouldn't**

**GallagherGirls2530 & Gallaghergirl1897- thanks for your reviews**

**Rangobean- thank you so so so much you reviewed a lot i haven't seen you in the past couple chapters but its okay thank you.**

**hannah k- even though you havne't reviewed its okay im just glad you read it and enjoyed it**

**mnash123- i don't even know when you started reading but thank you for reviwing.**

**Weightless51113- im glad you like this story**

**oemh- thank you for all your review its very said that there will not be a sequel.**

**And while im re-revising it Annabethgirl1- no i don't hate you. and thanks im glad you love the story.**

**everyone I might have forgotten- im sorry if I forgot you and youve been reviewing. I know i didn't mention people that reviewed at the beginning and then quit it i forgot im very sorry.**

* * *

**Now big news, yes, big news. I am ..**

* * *

**i...**

* * *

**am...**

* * *

**going...**

* * *

**grr its so hard to say it...**

* * *

**I want to cry...**

* * *

**beacause**

* * *

**I...**

* * *

**am...**

* * *

**going...**

* * *

**to...**

* * *

**be...**

* * *

**I am quiting fanfiction. What?! Did i really just type that kaitlin. Yes, yes I did. I am so so so sad, but I am going into Freshman year and with youtube and stuff it all really hard to find time to write. And Im scared to start another story becuase when I start a story I have to finish it. I hate people that start a story and don't finish it it makes me so so mad. So im done with FanFiction. I know the last time i said I was going on a month long hitatus I was only gone a week. **

**Yes I will still read and review storys**

**yes if you PM me I will pm you back**

**yes I will occasinaly write a chapter on my Tibits of the Life of The Gang.**

**Yes I will do a one shot on the story mentioned above ^^^ about what I thought of United We Spy and all that stuff.**

**My reason for saying this is becuase I hate to leave people hanging so now you won't have to wait for another story becuase there won't be another.**

**I hope you enjoyed this story remember to review.**

**And I will miss these AN's i looked foward to them so much so I could tell you guys how my day went. And I don't ever wanna quit typing. So I guess I kinda have to. But I have social media guys. I have YouTube- KakaheartsMaK Instagram (you can make videos now)- KakaheartsMaK and I have Twitter- KakaheartsMak. So go follow me on there and tell me your from FanFiction and I'll be sure to follow you back. About me writing my book without FanFiction I gotta have something to type so I am going to work on my book. And if I ever get it published even if its 10 years from now and none of you use fanfiction I will still let you know on here.**

**Love 3 You Guys... And now the next chapter in my life can begin. :) :( 3 (I know it looks like 3's but its suppose to be a heart stupid FAnfiction keeps deleting the symbol.)**

* * *

**Remember to follow me on my social stuff I would still love to stay in touch will you.**


End file.
